Atrás das sombras
by MarcelleBlackstar
Summary: COMPLETA: Continuação de NO MEIO DE ALGUM LUGAR. Sirius retorna ao Canadá em busca de Elinor, mas os problemas não terminaram. Harry ainda tem um destino a cumprir, e Elinor está mais ligada a isso do que pensa.
1. Apesar de tudo

**ATRÁS DAS SOMBRAS**

**Gênero:** Romance/Suspense

**Censura:** Pg (por enquanto, ainda n resolvi se faço uma NC/17 ou n...)

**Resumo:** Continuação de NO MEIO DE ALGUM LUGAR. Sirius retorna ao Canadá em busca de Elinor, mas os problemas não terminaram. Harry ainda tem um destino a cumprir, e Elinor está mais ligada a isso do que pensa.

**Nota da autora:** Há um ano atrás, eu postava 'No Meio de Algum Lugar' aqui no Um ano depois, aqui vai a continuação, embora eu não pretendesse demorar tanto tempo assim para escrever NMAL. Mas entre duas faculdades, outra fic, e certos bloqueios quanto ao capítulo 7 e à continuação, demorei mais do que pretendia. Não pretendo fazer o mesmo com a continuação. Tudo está bem organizado, os títulos dos capítulos (serão 8), o que vai acontecer... Espero que vocês se divirtam ;)

**Nota 2:** Além dos elementos de Harry Potter, há uma grande influência da série Brumas de Avalon, especialmente do livro A Senhora de Avalon, que pode ser encontrado em wwwpontoportaldetonandopontocompontobr (substituía ponto por ., pois o não permite colocar links em capítulos), ou mandando um e-mail para mim (eu tenho todos os livros de Brumas no computador ;). Qualquer dúvida sobre a mitologia de Brumas de Avalon, pode perguntar que eu tentarei responder.

**Agradecimentos:** Para todos que leram NMAL, os que revisaram ou não, mas especialmente para minha hiper-amiga Hiáskara (desculpe por te deixar viciada em fics :). Ainda não é uma fic do Snape, mas, olha, tô te dedicando essa fic :p!

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da série Harry Potter pertencem à JK Rowling, e o universo de Brumas de Avalon pertence a Marion Zimmer Bradley, ou quem quer que detenha os direitos. O resto, inclusive as maldades, é tudo meu.

**Capa:** Como o fanfiction nao permite colocar enderecos, substituam ponto por . e barra, se quiserem ver a capade No meio de algum lugar, substituam atrasdassombras por nomeiodealgumlugar, avisem se der erro no endereco!

wwwpontobhalliwellpontowebloggerpontocompontobrbarraimgbarraatrasdassombraspontojpg

* * *

1. APESAR DE TUDO 

_Poderia ter sido mais fácil que isso_

_Se você jogasse fora tudo o que você sentiria falta_

_Poderia ter sido mais que um risco a correr_

_O silêncio em sua mente teria que desmoronar_

_Sua mente está adormecendo rapidamente_

_Parece que você terá que se enfrentar apesar de tudo_

**(Lifehouse – Eighties)**

Sirius caminhava com determinação até o quarto onde Harry estava. Dumbledore deveria estar lá, e ele precisava saber quando Elinor voltaria para o Canadá. A raiva estava misturada com a ansiedade, mas ele não conseguiria reconhecer qual dos dois sentimentos era o mais forte.

- Sirius, tenha calma! – Remo vinha logo atrás, tentando impedir que o amigo agisse precipitadamente.

- Quando eu tive calma, eu deixei que ela fosse embora, Aluado, e eu não vou arriscar que ela volte para o Canadá.

Sem bater, Sirius entrou no quarto, atraindo o olhar de Harry, que estava sentado na cama, conversando com Dumbledore, que não se moveu.

- Quando ela vai embora?

O diretor de Hogwarts virou-se para o animago, e fitando Sirius pelos óculos, afirmou.

- Suponho que ela seja a senhorita Lestrange.

- Onde ela está?

- Elinor pediu uma chave de portal para uma cidadezinha no Canadá depois que negou minha oferta de ir para Hogwarts. Ela não está mais na Inglaterra, Sirius.

* * *

A chave de portal a levou até Vinley, mas ela esperou até anoitecer antes de aparatar em casa. 

Tudo estava escuro, e continuaria assim. Elinor não era ingênua a ponto de acreditar que Voldemort não deixaria sua casa sob vigilância. De qualquer forma, ela não pretendia ficar muito tempo na casa, somente tempo o bastante para recolher algumas roupas e partir para o único lugar onde estaria totalmente a salvo. Lembrava-se da mãe lhe dizendo que quando precisasse, voltasse pra lá... seu verdadeiro lar. Não havia sido total perda de tempo escutar as histórias de sua mãe, de qualquer forma.

Rapidamente, Elinor foi para o quarto. As roupas ainda estavam no mesmo lugar. Deixara a cidade meses atrás somente com a roupa que usava, sem saber como sua vida mudaria totalmente. Sempre achou que se tornaria uma Comensal, como Bellatrix e Rabastan, mas agora, era quase capaz de rir com o pensamento.

Como ela foi tola, achando que eles realmente se importavam com ela! O olhar de raiva que Bellatrix lhe lançou depois de impedir que a cunhada matasse Sirius não deixava nenhuma dúvida. Bellatrix poderia tê-la matado, se não tivesse sido atingida pelo feitiço. Naquele momento, Elinor soube que não haveria volta. Estava marcada para morrer. Mas ela não se importava. Sirius estava vivo. Mesmo sabendo que ele nunca a perdoaria pelas mentiras, o salvara sem esperar nada em troca. Fez uma última tentativa impulsionada pelo desejo de ficar com ele, apesar de ser arriscado, mas por Sirius, era capaz de várias coisas.

Balançando a cabeça, arrumou as malas desajeitadamente. Tinha que pensar em como viajaria escondida. Arrependia-se de não ter falado para Dumbledore para onde iria, o velho bruxo nunca contaria, mas ela não queria dar satisfações.

- Uma coisa de cada vez – ela murmurou. – Primeiro, ir para a cidade.

Assim que Elinor terminou a frase, um flash verde a cegou, e imediatamente olhou para a janela. Ela ignorava a linha verde que vinha em sua direção. Admirava a cobra que saía da boca de uma caveira, sem piscar ou respirar. Não esperava que eles a alcançassem em Vinley, mas não tinha para onde fugir. Não teve uma premonição, e estava cercada.

Elinor largou a mala no chão. Não esperaria em casa. Lutaria de frente, e aparatou. A Marca Negra impedia que aparatasse para além da área delimitada, mas poderia aparatar para fora de casa. Porém, quando tentou aparatar, sentiu a cabeça bater num muro. Não poderia aparatar para fora da casa, e certamente as portas e janelas deviam estar sendo vigiadas.

O barulho de passos subindo a escada fez com que ela segurasse a varinha em alerta. Estava pronta para atacar. Não morreria sem lutar.

Os passos se tornavam mais próximos. Ela molhou os lábios, tensa, e antes que o Comensal entrasse, ela disse o feitiço.

- Expelliarmus!

- Ouch! - o homem gritou, surpreso, e caiu no chão enquanto Elinor apanhava a varinha.

- Quantos estão aqui? – ela apontava sua varinha na direção do comensal.

- Do que diabos você está falando? – a voz perguntou num tom irritado.

Elinor arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Aquela voz era da última pessoa que ela esperava ver. Lentamente, ela abaixou a varinha, o coração batendo acelerado, sentindo uma mistura de sentimentos indefiníveis.

- Sirius?! O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ela não se aproximou, com medo da reação dele, então Sirius se levantou sozinho.

- Precisamos voltar para Hogwarts – ele disse, autoritário. – Imediatamente.

- Eu não posso – ela afastou os braços do corpo, se desculpando.

- Você vai de qualquer jeito – ele falava apontando o dedo para ela. - Eu não vou deixar você ficar aqui.

- Acredite, esse é o último lugar onde eu queria estar! Você não viu a Marca no céu?

- Marca?!

- Os Comensais. Eles me encontraram, e não podemos aparatar, a casa está cercada.

- Droga! – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, com raiva. – Me dá a minha varinha.

- Por que, você conhece algum feitiço?

Sirius sorriu com sarcasmo enquanto Elinor passava a varinha para ele.

- Eu deveria conhecer o feitiço que me fez passar doze anos em Azkaban. Vai ser o bastante para distrair os comensais enquanto saímos da casa. Pegue suas coisas e vamos embora.

Elinor concordou com a cabeça, entendendo o que o homem planejava.

- E depois? Vamos enfrentar sabe-se lá quantos comensais sozinhos? – ela perguntou, seguindo Sirius, que descia a escada.

- Não, a chave de portal que Dumbledore me deu ainda não perdeu o efeito, podemos voltar para o hospital a qualquer momento.

- Quanto tempo nós temos?

- Menos de dois minutos.

- Menos de dois minutos?! – a loira repetiu com pasmo, parando em frente à porta e encarando Sirius. – O que você esperava, me levar daqui contra a minha vontade, sem explicar nada?

- É, o plano era basicamente esse.

- O quê?! – a loira gritou, sem pensar que os comensais do lado de fora deveriam estar escutando tudo. – Se você pensa que pode chegar aqui e fazer o que quiser, você...

Ignorando Elinor, Sirius ficou de costas para ela, e apontando a varinha em direção à escada, disse o feitiço.

- Bombarda Maxima!

O jato de luz amarela acertou a escada, que desabou em seguida, levantando uma enorme de poeira, e fazendo com que o resto da casa caísse. Antes disso, porém, Sirius abraçou Elinor e abriu a porta. Por alguns segundos, os dois viram mais de vinte comensais cercando a casa, mas logo a fumaça cobriu a visão deles. Em seguida, Sirius enfiou a mão no bolso, e ainda abraçado à loira, segurou uma velha bola de gude, fazendo com que os dois desaparecessem.

* * *

Eles reapareceram num dos quarto do St. Mungus. Dumbledore os aguardava, e antes que Sirius e Elinor caíssem no chão, o diretor conjurou duas cadeiras, mas esperou que os dois se recuperassem antes de falar. 

Somente quando tudo ao redor do casal parou de girar foi que eles notaram que ainda estavam de mãos dadas, e tomando consciência da proximidade, os dois se separaram com rapidez. Tanto Elinor quanto Sirius evitavam trocar olhares, e tentavam ao máximo ignorar a pessoa ao lado. Os acontecimentos recentes e o reencontro, no entanto, não deixava que um parasse de pensar no outro.

- Ainda bem que vocês chegaram em segurança. – Dumbledore começou.

- Mas quase não conseguimos – Sirius respondeu. – Os comensais já estavam lá.

O diretor balançou a cabeça, e encarou Elinor fixamente.

- Bem, Elinor, eu ouso repetir a minha proposta. Você estaria disposta a aceitar o cargo de professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas de Hogwarts?

A loira ficou em silêncio. Pela primeira vez considerava a proposta do diretor. Não seria de todo ruim ir para Hogwarts. Tinha certeza de que estaria segura. Estava prestes a responder, quando Sirius interviu.

- O senhor enlouqueceu?! – ele se levantou, contrariado. - Vai deixar Harry à mercê dela?! Ela quase o matou!

- Sirius! – o diretor disse encarando o ex-aluno com severidade. Sirius enfrentou o olhar do diretor com coragem. – Muitos tentaram fazer com que eu mudasse de idéia quanto a dar o cargo de professor de Duelos a você. Nem todos acreditam na história de que você não era aliado de Voldemort.

A menção do nome do bruxo das trevas fez com que Elinor prendesse a respiração, e só aquele nome faria com que ela deixasse a raiva que sentia de Sirius momentaneamente de lado. Sirius, por sua vez, começou a andar de um lado para o outro, sem encontrar argumentos contra o diretor, mas o que ele dissera fez com que a loira se decidisse.

- Eu não posso aceitar, Dumbledore. Eu sei o quanto Hogwarts é segura, mas quando eu era criança, minha mãe costumava me falar de um lugar longe o bastante até mesmo do alcance do Lord das Trevas. Ela sempre dizia que chegaria o dia em que eu teria que viver longe de todos, e eu seria bem-vinda nesse lugar.

- E qual lugar seria mais seguro que Hogwarts? – Sirius perguntou com sarcasmo.

Elinor engoliu em seco, se controlando para manter a calma, e respondeu em tom cortante.

- O lugar onde minha mãe nasceu. Avalon.

- Ah! – Dumbledore olhou para Elinor com interesse. Finalmente começava a entender certas coisas. – Faz tempo que não escuto falar desse lugar.

- Avalon? – Sirius, de braços cruzados, encarou Elinor com curiosidade. Já ouvira falar da lenda de Avalon e Camelot, mas tudo não passava disso, de uma lenda. – Esse lugar não existe!

- Não, Sirius, creio que você está enganado – o diretor respondeu sem desviar o olhar da loira. – Avalon é real.

- Como pode ser? Nunca soube da existência de nenhuma prova desse lugar!

- Os moradores de Avalon sempre fizeram questão de apagar qualquer vestígio da existência deles, ou então, o lugar teria se tornado a lenda que eles fizeram com que os bruxos achassem que era a verdade. E se você quer prova, Sirius, você está diante de duas. Tanto a mãe de Elinor nasceu em Avalon, quanto eu mesmo.

Sirius arregalou os olhos. Elinor observou o diretor cuidadosamente.

- Você nasceu em Avalon?! Como assim?

- Minha mãe era uma sacerdotisa, mas ela deixou Avalon depois que eu nasci comigo e meu irmão.

- E você nunca voltou? – Elinor perguntou.

- Algumas vezes, mas não visito Avalon há muito tempo. Bem, acho que está na hora de saber se eu ainda me lembro do caminho – o diretor respondeu com um sorriso maroto para Elinor.

* * *

A primeira parte da viagem foi aparatar numa floresta. Depois, os três aurores, Dumbledore, Sirius e Elinor continuaram a viagem em seis cavalos, que esperavam por eles. 

- Não podemos aparatar em Avalon. A ilha está além do alcance de bruxos e trouxas.

O grupo cavalgava sem pressa por uma pequena cidade. Dumbledore informara que anos atrás fora uma vila, mas com o tempo, tornara-se uma cidade. À medida que cavalgavam, a natureza começava a dominar a paisagem. A cidade, subitamente, pareceu estar mais distante do que realmente estava.

Era noite, e uma fina névoa impedia que os seis vissem claramente o que estava à frente deles, mas quando Dumbledore parou em frente a um lago e desmontou, com uma energia inesperada para a sua idade, todos os imitaram.

Dumbledore se aproximou da margem. Elinor o seguiu, sentindo-se atraída pelas águas, ignorando Sirius, que a vigiava de perto.

- O que estamos esperando? – ele resmungou, e sem desviarem o olhar do lago, Elinor e Dumbledore responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- A Senhora do Lago.

Como se confirmasse as palavras dos dois, uma barca surgiu por entre a névoa. Uma mulher com cabelos loiros como de Elinor, escondidos numa capa azul, estava sentada na barca, que era empurrada por um velho homem. Elinor observou a lua crescente azul que estava pintada na testa da mulher, como sua mãe usava. Quando a barca encostou-se à margem, a mulher se levantou, e sorriu para o diretor.

- Olá, Alvo. Estava esperando por vocês.

- Como você sabia que estávamos chegando? – Sirius perguntou, desconfiado.

- Não é só Elinor quem tem o dom da visão – a mulher respondeu, cordialmente.

- Como vai, Ceinwyn – Dumbledore disse antes que Sirius pudesse falar. – Então você é a Senhora do Lago?

- Sim, Sianna morreu há alguns anos, e como minha irmã fez questão de afastar Aileen de Avalon, eu fui escolhida Senhora de Avalon – a mulher afastou o capuz para trás, e então encarou Elinor. – Você deve ser filha de Aileen – ela sorriu antes de continuar. – Eu sou sua tia Ceinwyn, não sei se sua mãe chegou a falar.

Sirius não comentou nada, mas estava claro que ele não acreditava em Ceinwyn. A Sacerdotisa parecia ser mais nova que Elinor.

- Sim,, eu ouvi falar de você – Elinor respondeu, disfarçando a ansiedade com um olhar altivo.

- E agora você procura refúgio em Avalon... Ele está de volta, não é, Alvo?

- Receio que sim, Ceinwyn.

- Mas ele deve saber que minha irmã morreu, ou teria vindo procurar pelo apoio de Sianna.

- Ah, ele sabe que Sianna morreu, mas não foi por isso que não veio até Avalon. Ele já tinha uma representante de Avalon ao seu lado.

Ceinwyn podia aparentar ser mais nova, mas seu olhar intimidador fez Elinor corar.

- Por anos eu fui aliada do Lord das Trevas, mas eu o trai, e preciso me esconder – a loira não ficou intimidada o bastante a ponto de não falar.

- Entendo... – Ceinwyn observou Elinor pensativa. – Você tem visões, não tem?

- Sim, desde a minha infância.

- Então você foi preparada por Aileen, apesar de tudo... – pela primeira vez, o sorriso de Ceinwyn atingia os olhos, que brilhavam. – Você é bem-vinda a Avalon, Elinor.

- Se vamos ir, é melhor não demorarmos – um dos aurores disse. – Provavelmente estamos sendo seguidos.

- Ah, vocês não podem ir – Ceinwyn apressou-se a responder. - É proibido que estranhos entrem em Avalon, a não ser que os Deuses o convidem. Alvo, você irá conosco?

- Não, Ceinwyn – o diretor disse, misterioso – Hoje não.

- Então nos despedimos aqui. Venha, Elinor – a mulher estendeu os braços para Elinor, mas antes de acompanhá-la, ela pôs os olhos sobre Dumbledore.

- Obrigada por ter me trazido até aqui. Não teria conseguido sem sua ajuda.

- Precisávamos ter certeza que você ficaria bem – Sirius disse, e por alguns instantes, o seu olhar encontrou-se com o de Elinor.

Sirius observou Elinor pensando em como tudo ficaria se ele pedisse para ela ficar com ele, mas não o fez. Ela estaria mais segura em Avalon, e além do mais, nunca a perdoaria por ela tê-lo enganado. E quando Elinor deu as costas para Sirius e Dumbledore e caminhou em direção à pequena barca, foi pensando, desapontada, que Sirius nunca a perdoaria, e estava fazendo a coisa certa indo para Avalon.

* * *

N/A: o proximo capitulo esta escrito, mas ainda nao esta betado (esse tambem, mas eu n quis esperar ;), posto assim q minha beta devolver. 


	2. Avalon

**N/A:** Qualquer semelhança com _'Senhora de Avalon'_ não é mera coincidência. Não possuo nenhum direito sobre os livros da série _'Brumas de Avalon'_.

2. AVALON

Ceinwyn já estava na barca quando Elinor entrou. Enquanto ela se sentava, olhou para a margem e viu os cinco bruxos montarem nos cavalos, mas logo eles foram engolidos pela névoa. E de repente, não era somente a pequena cidade que parecia distante, mas sim o mundo. Elinor balançou a cabeça, voltando o rosto para Ceinwyn, somente então percebendo que ela a observava.

- Você é minha tia? – ela perguntou casualmente, enquanto o velho empurrava a barca.

- Sim, sua mãe era minha irmã mais velha. Eu sei que pode parecer estranho, mas o tempo passa de modo diferente em Avalon. Sua mãe tinha seis anos quando Alvo foi embora, e eu tinha pouco mais de dois. Sianna tinha doze – ela falou o nome da outra irmã com amargura.

- Sua mãe ensinou os mistérios a você, não é? – Ceinwyn disse antes que Elinor perguntasse qualquer coisa sobre Sianna.

- Não... – Elinor respondeu, hesitante. – Não sei...

- Pense em como Aileen reagia quando se sentia sozinha. O que ela fazia?

- Ela falava uma espécie de cântico... Ela me ensinou, mas eu não me lembro. Bellatrix não gostava que eu ficasse repetindo aquelas palavras – ela encarou a sacerdotisa esperando que a repreendesse, mas Ceinwyn não reagiu.

- Essas palavras são a chave para entrar em Avalon e dissipar as brumas. Concentre-se em sua mãe, no que ela ensinou a você, Elinor, e você conseguirá. Tenha confiança.

A barca parou pouco antes de Elinor se levantar. Sua mãe lhe ensinara o que deveria fazer. Ela respirou fundo, sentindo o ar gélido da noite penetrar em seu corpo, as brumas querendo dominá-la, mas lutando para se manter à parte da névoa.

Elinor ergueu os braços enquanto fechava os olhos, se concentrando, e sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Era como se pudesse tocar o céu, e começou a ter mais confiança. A Deusa estava com ela quando começou a dizer as palavras que sua mãe ensinara quando pequena, e a loira sentiu-se forte e poderosa. Nada aconteceu, porém, e Ceinwyn, levemente desapontada, começou a se levantar, mas naquele instante, a névoa, lentamente, começou a desaparecer, até transformar-se em luz, ao mesmo tempo em que Elinor se sentava.

O barqueiro virou o rosto e fechou os olhos, mas Elinor estava atenta o bastante para se surpreender com uma visão totalmente diferente. Sentia-se triunfante, apesar de estar incrivelmente cansada, e a paisagem do outro lado se adequava ao seu estado. Não havia nenhuma nuvem no céu do outro lado. As estrelas brilhavam, e uma lua minguante brilhava fracamente no céu. Elinor não notava Ceinwyn ao seu lado, que sorria, e que o velho recomeçara a empurrar a barca. Elinor olhava a mudança com espanto, mas a visão da ilha a surpreendeu o bastante para que ela prendesse a respiração.

- Minha nossa... – ela piscava lentamente. – É lindo! Porque minha mãe foi embora? – ela perguntou virando-se para Ceinwyn.

- Foi Sianna. Ela nunca admitiu que Avalon vivesse escondida, e ela foi a primeira aliada que Voldemort procurou, antes mesmo de se apresentar aos bruxos, prometendo que Avalon não teria mais que se esconder. Ela imediatamente concordou em se aliar a ele. Para concluir a aliança, Sianna ofereceu minha mãe para um bruxo sangue-puro que apoiava Voldemort.

- Se ela queria tanto se aliar a Voldemort, porque ela mesma não se casou com ele?

- Ela não podia, era a Sacerdotisa de Avalon, devia permanecer aqui. Temos poucas sacerdotisas, por Avalon ter que se manter escondida, a presença de Sianna aqui era importante. Mas ela era ambiciosa demais para não concretizar seus planos por causa disso, por isso, mandou Aileen.

A sacerdotisa falou com indisfarçável amargura, e Elinor não conseguiu controlar a curiosidade.

- Você não gostava dela, não era?

Ceinwyn ficou rubra. Nunca alguém teve coragem de fazer uma pergunta tão direta a ela, mas talvez por Elinor se parecer tanto com sua irmã, ela respondeu sem protestar.

- Não – ela respondeu com determinação. - Sianna tinha medo que Aileen tomasse o lugar dela como Senhora de Avalon, pois sua mãe era muito mais capaz do que ela, por isso, Sianna a mandou para longe assim que a oportunidade surgiu. Eu nunca a perdoei por isso, eu amava Aileen... Ela era minha grande companheira, e você, Elinor, você é tão parecida com ela!

E Elinor, que sempre preferiu ser como Bellatrix, começou a sentir orgulho de quem era.

Depois da barca parar na margem, Ceinwyn levou Elinor para a Casa das Donzelas, e as duas foram saudadas por uma garota de cabelos loiro-avermelhados, que corria gritando.

- Mãe!

- Dian! – a sacerdotisa disse em tom repreensivo, mas não fugiu do abraço da filha. – Você deveria estar dormindo.

- Nenhuma de nós está dormindo. Goneril não deixa, está o tempo todo fazendo perguntas sobre o que você foi fazer, mas eu não disse nada, eu juro, mãe – a garota, que deveria ter treze anos no máximo, disse rapidamente, só se calando para falar com Elinor. – Você deve ser a Elinor, não é?

- Sim, eu sou – ela respondeu, um pouco aturdida com a vivacidade da prima.

- Pensei que você era mais nova! – e voltando para a mãe, ela continuou, curiosa. – Mãe, ela pode dormir na Casa das Donzelas?

- Elinor ainda não é uma sacerdotisa, então ela deve dormir lá.

- Pensei que teria problema, ela é mais velha que Morwenna, e ela foi iniciada há uns três anos!

- Dian, por favor, deixe sua prima descansar. Ela esteve viajando de cavalo por dois dias, deve estar querendo dormir. Você pode me ajudar falando com Goneril e as outras?

Elinor olhou surpresa para Ceinwyn, se perguntando como ela sabia tanto, enquanto Dian respondia para a mãe.

- Claro, mãe!

- Se eu quero que Dian me obedeça, tenho que fazer com que ela se sinta indispensável – a sacerdotisa disse enquanto a filha corria para a Casa das Donzelas, que ficava à direita. – Vamos esperar um pouco enquanto Dian acalma as outras, você deve estar mesmo cansada da viagem. – ela virou-se para Elinor. – Não se preocupe, amanhã todas as suas dúvidas serão respondidas. Por enquanto, descanse.

E, minutos depois, Ceinwyn acompanhou Elinor até a Casa das Donzelas.

-x-x-x-

Quando Elinor foi dormir no dia seguinte, pareceu-lhe que aquele dia durara semanas. Conversou tanto com Ceinwyn, enquanto a Sacerdotisa lhe mostrava os lugares de Avalon, o Poço Sagrado, através do qual Ceinwyn soube que ela estava indo, o Tor. Elinor também conheceu as outras duas filhas de Ceinwyn, Morwenna e Seren, além de outras cinco sacerdotisas, e as outras três garotas que estavam sendo iniciadas, além de Dian.

Antigamente, eram tantas que quase não havia espaço para todas na Casa das Donzelas, mas agora, eram só quatro, cinco, com ela, pois Ceinwyn deixara bem claro que ela deveria fazer a passagem. Fora testada pela suma sacerdotisa durante o dia, e embora não fosse tão capaz quanto Dian, que nunca saíra de Avalon, fora instruída por sua mãe, e passara oito anos em Durmstrang, possuía conhecimento o bastante para se tornar uma sacerdotisa.

E a cerimônia aconteceu naquela noite. Elinor dormia quando colocaram um capuz em sua cabeça. Levantou-se assustada, tentando retirar o capuz, imaginando que fora encontrada, se lamentava por ter entregado a varinha para Ceinwyn pela manhã.

- O que é isso? Me soltem!

- Acalme-se, Elinor – a mulher parou ao reconhecer a voz de Ceinwyn. – Não retire o capuz. Os teus pés seguem o caminho de um futuro que não podes conhecer. Deves percorrer esse caminho sem olhar para trás para a tua vida anterior, confiando na sabedoria daquelas que já o percorreram, para que te guiem. Entendestes?

Elinor concordou com a cabeça, e, um pouco mais calma, Elinor deixou-se levar pelas desconhecidas mãos. Não era capaz de dizer para onde estava indo. Estavam fazendo ela dar tantas voltas, que se não fosse pelas mãos das outras sacerdotisas, teria caído.

Elas começaram a subir, e Elinor lembrou-se do Tor. Foi um dos lugares que Ceinwyn a levou, e o reconheceu, aliviada por ainda estar em Avalon. Ouviu um portão ser aberto, e depois de entrar, pôde ver, através do capuz, o eco de uma luz. O capuz foi retirado, e a loira viu vários archotes, além de ver-se rodeada pelas outras sacerdotisas. Uma delas, aproximou-se, e tirou o capuz e a túnica que Elinor usava.

- Nua vieste ao mundo – Seren, Elinor supôs, disse em tom neutro. - Nua terás de fazer a passagem para a tua nova vida.

Seren afastou Elinor, enquanto as outras sacerdotisas formaram uma linha entre a loira e o portão.

- Por esta passagem vieste ao mundo. Passa pelo túnel do nascimento e renasce... Através desse túnel chegaste ao círculo das mulheres. Por essa passagem entrarás num novo mundo – Seren disse, séria, mas acrescentou num murmúrio – Você tem que rastejar por debaixo das pernas até o portão.

Um pouco a contragosto, Elinor obedeceu. Passou por entre as pernas das sacerdotisas, sentindo seu corpo quente por alguns segundos antes de sair para o frio da noite. O portão estava aberto, e Seren estendia a mão para que Elinor a acompanhasse.

As duas, seguidas pelas outras sacerdotisas, caminharam até o poço. Uma das sacerdotisas adiantou-se. Sua voz estava um pouco diferente, a loira imaginou se a Deusa estava com ela.

- Chegaste ao templo da Grande Deusa. Para que saibas, ela toma tantas formas quantas toma a feminilidade, e, no entanto. é singular e suprema. Ela é eterna e imutável, e, no entanto, apresenta-se a nós com uma forma diferente em cada estação. É Virgem, para sempre intocada e pura. É Mãe, a Fonte de Tudo. Ela é a antiga Sabedoria que perdura para além do túmulo. Elinor, filha de Aileen, estás pronta a aceitá-la em todas as Suas formas?

Elinor hesitou momentaneamente. Semanas atrás, imaginava-se como uma Comensal. Agora, estava se tornando uma sacerdotisa de Avalon, mas se antes tinha dúvidas sobre se estava fazendo o certo, agora tinha certeza do que deveria fazer.

- Sim – ela respondeu com determinação, e as sacerdotisas ergueram os braços em invocação.

- Assim seja... – as sacerdotisas concordaram em um murmuro, e uma devolveu a capa para Elinor.

Do outro lado do poço, foram colocadas três cadeiras. As outras sacerdotisas retiraram os capuzes que usavam, mas as três que estavam sentadas ainda estavam cobertas com véus, uma de branco, outra de preto, e a do meio, de vermelho. Enquanto Elinor as observava, Seren continuou.

- Filha da Deusa, deixaste para trás sua vida anterior – ela disse, solene. - Aprende agora como serão as estações da tua vida.

Elinor ajoelhou-se diante da sacerdotisa com o véu branco. Por momentos, fez-se silêncio. Depois o fino tecido estremeceu quando aquela que o usava riu. O som do seu riso era doce e cristalino, e Elinor tremeu, reconhecendo que havia algo além do humano nela.

- Eu sou a flor que desabrocha no ramo – a sacerdotisa disse com a voz suave, familiar para a loira, apesar dela estar certa de nunca a ter escutado antes. Aquela era realmente a Deusa. - Eu sou o crescente que coroa o céu. Eu sou a luz do Sol que cintila na onda e a brisa que arqueia as ervas novas. Homem algum jamais Me possuiu, e todavia sou o fim de todo o desejo. Eu sou a Caçadora e a Sabedoria Sagrada, Espírito da Inspiração e Senhora das Flores. Olha para a água e nela verás o meu rosto espelhado, porque Me pertences...

Elinor observou a margem do lago. A princípio, viu somente uma névoa densa, que aos poucos foi se abrandando, até ver um homem de cabelos negros, o rosto pálido que ainda possuía reflexos da beleza antiga de Sirius como se ele estivesse em frente à porta de entrada de um castelo. Ele observava uma mulher que chegava montada num cavalo, e assim que ela retirou o capuz que usava, Elinor viu a si mesma. Ela sufocou uma exclamação de surpresa, mas a visão desapareceu, e ela estava novamente de volta à realidade.

- Eu escuto-te. Eu sirvo-te – Elinor disse quase que automaticamente, pensando se aquela visão era verdadeira. Veria Sirius outra vez.

- Juras entregar-te apenas ao homem que eu escolher para ti, segundo os ritos sagrados de Avalon?

- Juro – ela respondeu sem muita certeza, pensando na visão que tivera de Sirius.

- Está bem, mas há Outra que deverás ouvir... – disse a sacerdotisa.

A sacerdotisa que usava o véu vermelho se mexeu.

- Eu sou o fruto que cresce nos ramos. Eu sou a Lua cheia que governa o céu... - aquela voz era poderosa, mas ao mesmo tempo, reconfortante. - Eu sou o Sol em todo o seu esplendor e o vento quente que amadurece o grão. Entrego-me na altura e na estação própria, E produzo abundância. Eu sou Amante e Mãe, dou à luz e devoro, Eu sou a amante e a amada, E um dia pertencer-me-ás...

Elinor soube que falava com a Deusa mais uma vez, e novamente se ajoelhou, ao mesmo tempo em que era tomada por outra visão. Dessa vez, caminhava nervosa por um corredor. Alguém segurava a sua mão, e a levava até um quarto. Sentiu seu corpo ser jogado contra a parede, e que alguém a beijava. Ele a segurou pela cintura, a jogando na cama, e Elinor viu Sirius sorrindo para ela.

A surpresa por ver Sirius olhando para ela com ternura vez com que ela retomasse o controle. Essas visões não poderiam ser verdadeiras... Sirius a olhara com tanto desprezo quando a deixou, que Elinor pela primeira vez duvidava de suas visões.

- Eu escuto-te, e quando a hora chegar, irei servir-te – ela disse, confusa.

- Assim será, mas há Outra que deves escutar... - respondeu a sacerdotisa

E a sacerdotisa que usava o véu negro se moveu.

- Eu sou a noz que pende do ramo sem folhas – ela disse num sussurro que fez Elinor estremecer. - Eu sou o quarto minguante, cuja foice colhe as estrelas. Eu sou o Sol quando está no poente e o vento frio que prenuncia as trevas, Estou madura de anos e de sabedoria; vejo todos os segredos para além do Véu. Eu sou Bruxa e Rainha das Colheitas, Feiticeira e Sábia, e um dia tu hás de pertencer-me... Não podes fugir-me, porque eu sou o teu destino.

Pela terceira vez, Elinor se ajoelhou, e novamente, teve uma visão. Agora ela estava numa sala escura. As poucas luzes vinham dos feitiços que saíam das varinhas do Lord das Trevas, e a de Harry Potter. Elinor viu-se sentada, assustada, enquanto os dois duelavam, e ela sentiu que deveria escolher de que lado estava...

- Tu és a Deusa e eu obedecer-Te-ei – ela disse quando a visão desapareceu, temerosa. Se aquele era o seu destino, então deveria deixar Avalon...

Ela caiu para o lado, sentada, somente então percebendo como estava cansada. Ela via os primeiros raios de sol, e procurava Ceinwyn com o olhar, queria escutar a sacerdotisa dizer que não deveria deixar Avalon...

- Estiveste perante a Deusa – Morwenna disse, séria - e Ela aceitou os teus votos. Purificada, farás a tua vigília, e, quando o dia chegar, regressarás à comunidade para seres honrada numa celebração. A tua nova vida começa com o nascer do Sol.

As sacerdotisas foram até o lago, e Seren retirou a capa que dera para Elinor antes de se despir, assim como as sacerdotisas no lago. Elinor foi conduzida por Seren até o lago, a névoa cada vez mais fraca, perdendo a batalha contra a luz do dia.

Elinor exclamou ao sentir a água fria tocar seu corpo, mas se controlando, ergueu os braços, sentindo a luz do Sol tocar sua pele. Realmente, era como se nascesse outra vez.

- Que a água que é o sangue da Senhora te purifique – Seren começou, molhando Elinor com a água do lado, e as sacerdotisas a acompanharam. - Que a água arraste consigo todas as manchas. Que dissolva tudo o que oculta o teu verdadeiro eu. Mantém-te imóvel e deixa a água acariciar o teu corpo, porque da água que é o Ventre da Deusa estás a renascer.

Elinor deixou-se afundar nas águas do lago, sem estar sentindo frio, mas sim, o corpo em contato com o lago, como se um fizesse parte do outro. Um longo tempo depois, ela foi erguida pelas sacerdotisas.

- Ergue-te agora, Eilan, purificada e brilhante, revelada em toda a tua beleza. Ergue-te e toma o teu lugar entre nós, Donzela de Avalon!

Elinor sorriu nervosamente. Viu Ceinwyn a observar atentamente, e adivinhou que a sacerdotisa iria procurá-la assim que a celebração terminasse.

-x-x-x-

As mulheres de Avalon estavam jantando, inclusive Elinor, que agora trazia uma lua crescente na testa igual ao das outras sacerdotisas, quando Ceinwyn se levantou.

- Elinor, venha comigo. – ela olhava para a sobrinha ignorando o burburinho de conversa, e Elinor, mesmo com medo do que a tia falaria, a seguiu.

As duas caminharam em silêncio até a margem do lago, e Elinor notou, com espanto, que Ceinwyn também temia aquela conversa.

- Elinor... você precisa deixar Avalon... Eu não queria, mas...

- Sim, eu sei – Elinor a interrompeu. – Não posso fugir, porque aquele é o meu destino.

- Elinor, você não está sendo expulsa de Avalon! Estaremos aqui quando você puder voltar, mas por enquanto, você tem um destino a cumprir, e eu sinto que é importante demais. Mas você voltará para Avalon. Você precisa estar aqui na época da inicialização de Dian.

- Eu espero – ela respondeu com um sorriso triste. – Quando eu parto?

- Imediatamente. Você está aqui há dois dias, mas para os bruxos, deve ter passado uma, duas semanas. Não temos tempo a perder.

Não havia muita coisa a fazer. Elinor juntou a mala que trouxera, fechada, pois em Avalon as sacerdotisas só usavam o capuz e as túnicas azuis. Ceinwyn devolveu a varinha de Elinor, e esperou que as sacerdotisas e as iniciadas se despedissem dela antes de partirem na barca.

As duas falaram pouco durante a curta viagem, mas quando a barca parou, Ceinwyn também se levantou.

- Espere um pouco – ela disse com um gesto imperativo.

Em seguida, Ceinwyn abaixou-se, e começou a falar com a terra. Logo depois, um cavalo surgiu através da névoa.

- Ele levará você até Dumbledore. Só cavalgue durante a noite, e ele levará você em segurança até Hogwarts – ela encarou Elinor por alguns segundos antes de abraçá-la – Pelo juramento que você me fez, eu ordeno que você volte.

A suma sacerdotisa utilizava todo o seu treinamento para não chorar, mas os olhos de Elinor brilhavam com as lágrimas contidas.

- Eu vou voltar, Senhora de Avalon.

Elinor montou no cavalo, e logo foi engolida pela névoa. Ceinwyn ainda tentava vê-la, imaginando se a sobrinha fazia idéia de quão importante seria a presença dela no mundo bruxo no futuro.


	3. Estranhos

3. ESTRANHOS

Seguindo o conselho de Ceinwyn, Elinor viajava somente durante a noite. Dormia durante o dia em casas abandonadas, depois de lançar alguns feitiços para que não fosse vista pelos trouxas, sendo assim, ficava difícil saber quanto tempo realmente passara em Avalon. Ceinwyn falara de semanas, mas poderia ter passado anos desde que vira Sirius e Dumbledore pela última vez. Porém, depois de quase uma semana de viagem, ao chegar em Hogsmeade, Elinor pôde comprovar que pelo menos Hogwarts ainda existia.

Antes de chegar ao castelo, Elinor cavalgou por uma calma e silenciosa Hogsmeade. Os portões do castelo abriram magicamente assim que ela parou em frente, e ela entrou.

O sol começava a surgir, e o vento soprava delicadamente enquanto Elinor olhava para as águas calmas do lago. Olhando aquela paisagem, era quase impossível acreditar que uma guerra estava acontecendo. Distraída, não percebeu que a porta do castelo foi aberta, nem que estava sendo observada. E somente quando retirou o capuz e viu Sirius parado foi que Elinor se lembrou da visão.

- Então elas eram verdadeiras... – a loira murmurou, com uma mistura de surpresa e medo.

Sirius reconheceu Elinor antes mesmo que ela retirasse o capuz. Não imaginava que a veria novamente, e foi com um pouco de alívio que a viu descer do cavalo, mas quando ela o encarou, sua expressão era neutra.

- Dumbledore... – ela perguntou, receosa. – Ele está?

- Sim, encontrei com ele há pouco. Os alunos retornam hoje, ele tem muita coisa ainda para fazer.

Se os alunos retornavam para Hogwarts naquele dia, então deveria ser primeiro de setembro. Fazia três semanas que chegara a Avalon.

- Eu preciso falar com ele.

Sirius entrou no castelo, e Elinor o seguiu.

- O que foi? Expulsaram você de Avalon? – ele não se sentiu culpado pelo tom rude.

- Não, fui enviada por Ceinwyn.

Sirius concordou com a cabeça, e não disse mais nada até chegar à gárgula que ficava em frente à sala de Dumbledore.

- Chocolate quente.

A gárgula deu passagem, e os dois subiram pela escada.

- Dumbledore, ela acabou de chegar – Sirius disse, afastando-se para Elinor entrar.

O diretor, que estava sentado, lendo alguns pergaminhos, se levantou com a chegada dos dois.

- Dumbledore, desculpe chegar assim, mas...

Antes que ela continuasse, o diretor ergueu a mão direita. Ele olhava fixamente para Sirius, que estava em pé, de braços cruzados, esperando Elinor terminar de falar.

- Sirius, você pode nos dar licença? O que você quiser falar com Elinor pode esperar.

Sirius obedeceu ao diretor, mas não muito satisfeito. Olhou com raiva para o diretor, e saiu da sala para ficar esperando por Elinor do lado de fora, se perguntando por que ela voltara.

Na sala de Dumbledore, o diretor se sentava novamente.

- Agora que estamos sozinhos, conte-me o que houve, Elinor.

Os olhos azuis de Dumbledore nunca foram tão penetrantes. Elinor tentou olhar para qualquer outro objeto da sala, mas não conseguia. E a surpresa foi ainda maior quando se viu contando ao diretor sobre as visões.

- Durante minha cerimônia... Eu tive três visões, as três envolvendo o mundo fora de Avalon. A terceira... – ela fez uma pausa.

- O que você viu?

- Eu estava em uma sala escura... Harry Potter estava lá, ele lutava contra o Lord das Trevas, mas... foi como se eu tivesse que fazer alguma coisa para que a luta terminasse, algo que faria com que a guerra terminasse... Isso faz algum sentido?

Dumbledore cruzou as mãos sem deixar de observar Elinor.

- Sim, entendo... Elinor, eu preciso perguntar, mesmo sabendo qual será sua resposta...

- Eu aceito – adivinhando a pergunta, a loira respondeu imediatamente. – Era o que eu deveria ter feito desde o começo, não é? – ela sorriu.

- Conhecer Avalon nunca é inútil. Sempre vale a pena observar a paisagem – o diretor disse com um sorriso brincalhão. – Vou pedir para que um elfo prepare um quarto você. Enquanto isso, não quer tomar o café da manhã? Os outros professores adorarão conhecer uma sacerdotisa de Avalon.

- Obrigada – ela respondeu com um meneio, e saiu.

Assim que ouviu o barulho da escada, Sirius olhou com expectativa para a gárgula, e, ao ver Elinor, tentou adivinhar o que ela conversara com Dumbledore.

- Você vai ficar olhando para mim até quando? – a loira disse com um pouco de impaciência.

Sirius, então, percebendo o que estava fazendo, reassumiu a aparência de ofendido.

- O que você está aqui? – ele sussurrou, raivoso.

- Eu já disse, sou uma enviada de Avalon, e para mostrar que minha presença é bem-vinda, Dumbledore me ofereceu o cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Snape vai ficar encantado – ele disse com um sorriso maroto. – Perdeu o cargo que sempre quis no último instante.

- Não estou aqui para agradar ninguém – a loira disse, séria. – E pelo visto você também, não é, professor de Duelos?

Elinor disse as últimas palavras com sarcasmo, fazendo com que Sirius se lembrasse das cartas que Dumbledore estava recebendo desde que o nomeara como professor. Muitos ainda o consideravam perigoso, afinal, 15 anos sendo noticiado como um assassino não desapareceriam da noite para o dia.

Sabendo que acertara um ponto fraco, Elinor se afastou antes que Sirius percebesse como ela se culpava por dizer aquilo, mas não deixaria que ele a humilhasse outra vez.

* * *

A presença de Elinor e os olhares furiosos que Snape lançava à nova professora não passaram desapercebidos. Harry, Rony e Hermione sabiam bem o motivo da raiva de Snape, e preferiram não comentar nada, mas mesmo assim, em pouco tempo todos sabiam que Severo Snape perdera o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para Elinor Lestrange no mesmo dia em que as aulas começaram.

A nova professora era um dos principais assuntos das conversas, tanto pelo sobrenome, que era lembrado devido à prisão de Bellatrix Lestrange, como pelo crescente azul tatuado na testa. Os alunos estavam surpresos por terem uma sacerdotisa de Avalon entre eles, e mais ainda por terem certeza de que o lugar realmente existia. Por isso, os alunos do sétimo ano se apressaram para a aula, que seria depois do almoço. Todos já estavam na sala quando a sineta tocou e Elinor entrou, usando vestes azuis e com uma expressão imponente.

- Boa tarde – e ao ver os livros sobre as mesas dos alunos, ela fez uma careta de desgosto aproximando as sobrancelhas. – Guardem esses livros, eles são inúteis para o que eu vou ensinar. O que vocês aprenderão está em poucos livros. Vou ensinar o que um bruxo das trevas aprende, de que forma eles podem confundir, enganar e atacar quando menos se espera, pois eu mesma aprendi isso quando estudei em Durmstrang.

- Durmstrang?! – Simas disse em tom de pilhéria. – Tem alguma coisa que eles ensinam em Durmstrang que nós precisamos aprender?

Os alunos se voltaram para Elinor, que encarava a classe com seriedade. Todos, porém, se assustaram ao ouvir a voz da professora vinda do fundo da sala.

- Vocês precisam aprender a manter a vida, Finnigan.

Surpresos, os alunos viram Elinor ao lado de Simas, a varinha apontada em direção ao peito dele.

- Alguém com um pouco de curiosidade pode me responder que feitiço eu utilizei? – ela perguntou passando os olhos por cada aluno, ameaçadoramente.

- O feitiço ilusitório – Hermione respondeu com a mão levantada.

- Muito bem, vejo que alguém procurou ler outros livros além dos indicados pelos professores... Dez pontos para a Grifinória. E como Granger disse, eu usei um feitiço ilusitório, que é capaz de iludir os sentidos dos bruxos atingidos pelo feitiço. Quanto maior a quantidade de bruxos a ser enfeitiçados, mais fácil fica perceber o truque. Vocês podem observar pela ilusão que eu fiz de mim mesma. Não pisca, não respira... – e com um gesto de varinha, Elinor vez a ilusão desaparecer. – Durante o primeiro bimestre, ensinarei vocês a detectarem as ilusões e a se protegerem. Depois... – ela sorriu. – ainda estou planejando o que estudaremos... Mas podem ter certeza, esse ano não será fácil. Vocês terão os N.I.E.M.'s, e vou prepará-los muito bem para os exames.

O restante da aula passou rapidamente. Elinor explicava sobre as diversas formas Omo o feitiço ilusório poderia ser usado, e os alunos anotavam. Ao final da aula, todos tinham algo a falar sobre o que a professora dissera. Harry escutava Hermione falar em que livro lera sobre os feitios, e estava saindo quando Elinor o chamou.

- Potter, podemos conversar um pouco?

Hermione e Rony olharam de Harry e de um para o outro, incertos se o amigo deveria falar com a mulher que tentou matá-lo, mas ao ver Harry fazer um gesto, os dois saíram.

- Eu queria que você soubesse que não pretendo atacar você quando você estiver dormindo, caso seja esse o motivo dos seus amigos não ficarem tão animados sempre que me vêem.

Pelo sorriso de Harry, Elinor soube que adivinhara corretamente.

- Eu também queria que você... – ela hesitava. - queria que você... me desculpasse pelo que tentei fazer. Eu era muito tola. – ela disse categoricamente. – Pensei que estava fazendo algo pelo bem da família, mas agora eu sei o quanto eu me enganei. Tudo o que eu fiz foi somente para que eles alcançassem seus objetivos egoístas. Eu pensei que estava fazendo algo que seria bom para minha família, mas eles nunca se importaram comigo – ela encarou Harry com uma expressão de dúvida. – Você entende?

Harry concordou com a cabeça, mesmo sem saber realmente o que aconteceu com a loira, mas pelo modo como ela falava, deveria ter se decepcionado muito com sua família.

- Bem, pode ir, antes que seus amigos pensem que eu terminei meu plano maligno de matar você, apesar de Dumbledore e da sua guarda pessoal

- Guarda pessoal? – Harry perguntou, curioso.

- Black – ela disse com desagrado. – Desde que soube que eu seria professora aqui, está me vigiando bem de perto, mas... – ela disse com descaso. – Eu sei me livrar dele...

Harry sorriu, deduzindo que Simas não seria a única vítima das ilusões da professora. Em seguida, caminhou para a porta, mas parou ao se lembrar da pergunta que queria fazer para Elinor.

- Professora...? – ele perguntou, hesitante. – Eu queria perguntar uma coisa, mas se você não quiser responder...

- O que é? – a loira disse, curiosa.

- Por que você escolheu receber essa marca na testa? Todos em Hogwarts a encaram, e só falam disso.

Elinor concordou com a cabeça, imaginava que cedo ou tarde ele perguntaria sobre isso, afinal, assim como ela, Harry sempre teria uma marca de quem ele era e do destino que deveria cumprir.

- Eu não me incomodo. Ao contrário de você, que pelo visto se incomoda muito com sua cicatriz, mas você deveria se orgulhar dela – ela estava séria, mas o tom de voz parecia debochar um pouco do rapaz.

- Por que deveria? – Harry disse com afronta. - Para mim, ela só significa que meus pais tiveram que ser mortos antes de Voldemort tentar me matar.

Foi com um certo prazer que Harry viu Elinor fechar os olhos, assustada ao ouvir o nome do Lord das Trevas.

- Não é isso que ela significa. Essa cicatriz representa o amor de sua mãe por você. Se ela não te amasse tanto como amou, o feitiço de proteção que ela fez não teria o menor efeito, e você teria morrido. Você não deve esquecer nunca disso. O amor de sua mãe salvou você, e só um amor muito grande poderia fazer isso. Você deveria se orgulhar do amor de sua mãe, e não tentar escondê-lo.

Harry não tinha coragem para encarar Elinor. A professora estava totalmente certa. Desde que soube o motivo de ter a cicatriz em forma de raio na testa, tentava disfarçar com o cabelo, mas se esquecera de que recebera aquela cicatriz por causa do amor de Lily Potter. Então Harry entendeu porque Elinor falara com tanta amargura da sua família. Ao contrário de Harry, cuja mãe se sacrificara por ele, a família de Elinor nunca a amou realmente.

O rapaz pensava no que dizer para Elinor, mas antes que ele pudesse sequer pensar, ouviu passos apressados, e sentiu uma mão puxá-lo pelo ombro.

- O que você está fazendo com o Harry?

Sirius estava parado à porta, na frente de Harry, encarando Elinor com fúria.

- Eu me lembro muito bem de ter dito para você ficar longe dele.

- Ah, por favor, Black, você realmente achou que eu obedeceria a uma ordem sua? – ela disse com um gesto de desprezo, e saiu da sala. Sirius, porém, parecia não ter visto, pois continuou a falar com Elinor como se ela ainda estivesse na sala.

- Não pense que eu não estava falando sério ontem à noite. Se você chegar perto do Harry novamente... – ele fez uma pausa, olhando para o nada. – Não me olhe desse jeito! Tente outra vez falar com o Harry e você vai saber do que eu sou capaz! – em seguida, ele se virou, puxando Harry pela mão.

O rapaz deixou que o padrinho o levasse, sem pensar em dizer para o padrinho que ele fora vítima de uma ilusão da professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das trevas.

Somente as aulas de Sirius conseguiram fazer com que os comentários sobre Elinor Lestrange diminuíssem consideravelmente. As aulas de Duelo estavam sendo totalmente diferentes do esperado. Além de simplesmente demonstrar e fazer os feitiços, Sirius fazia com que os alunos treinassem os feitiços aprendidos em duelos contra vampiros controlados por magia. E apesar das aulas de Duelo serem opcionais, nenhum aluno de Hogwarts perdia uma aula sequer. Além disso, o campeonato de quadribol começou no final de outubro, e entre aulas, partidas de quadribol e pilhas de tarefas, o Natal chegou, para alívio dos alunos do sétimo ano.

O alivio, porém, durou pouco para Harry quando soube que passaria o Natal em Grimmauld Place.

- Por que eu tenho que voltar para aquele lugar? – o rapaz perguntou para Sirius, incrédulo. – Pensei que ficaria em Hogwarts!

A aula de Duelos tinha acabado a alguns minutos, e os dois conversavam sobre o feriado e a partida, que seria dentro de poucos dias.

- Dumbledore acha que talvez seja melhor se você for para a sede da Ordem – Sirius estremeceu os lábios ao terminar a frase, lembrando-se da sua antiga casa. – Hogwarts vai ficar bastante vulnerável durante as férias, e o Ranhoso disse...

- O que o Snape disse? – mesmo sabendo que o padrinho não deveria ter deixado a informação escapar, Harry não controlou a curiosidade.

- Voldemort planeja atacar Hogwarts durante o feriado, quando o castelo estiver praticamente vazio. Na sede você estará seguro, Voldemort nunca poderá entrar lá.

Harry suspirou, cansado.

- Olha, Harry, eu sei que aquele é o último lugar onde você queria passar o Natal, e os deuses sabem que eu faria qualquer coisa para nunca voltar àquele lugar, mas não tem outra saída.

- Pelo menos vocês não vão sozinhos.

A voz suave de Elinor fez com que Sirius e Harry voltassem o rosto para a porta.

- Acho que Dumbledore esqueceu de mencionar que eu também terei que passar o Natal na sua casa.

* * *

A guarda chegou a Grimmauld Place durante a madrugada, quando a neve que antes estava fraca, começava a cair com rapidez, e enquanto Olho-Tonto apagava as luzes dos postes com um isqueiro mágico, Quim mostrava um papel para Elinor.

_O Quartel-General da Ordem da Fênix pode ser encontrado no número 12,_

_Grimmauld Place, Londres._

Depois de ler o pergaminho, Elinor viu algo começar a surgir entre as casas do número 11 e 13, e entrou na imensa casa dos Black. Atrás dela, Quim queimava o pergaminho.

Ignorando qualquer um dos outros, Sirius caminhou diretamente para a cozinha de sua antiga casa com passos decididos e uma expressão de fúria no rosto. Remo, que lia o Profeta Diário, abaixou o jornal e encarou o amigo em silêncio, sabendo que em instantes ele desabafaria.

- Dumbledore enlouqueceu! Mandar aquela mulher passar o Natal aqui, com Harry! Ela teria se tornado uma Comensal sem pensar um segundo sequer, mas Dumbledore parece que esqueceu disso, mandando **ela** passar o feriado aqui!

Remo sorriu. Sirius podia estar furioso, mas era somente para disfarçar sua frustração por ter Elinor tão perto, fazendo com que ele ficasse dividido entre o que sentia por ela, e o orgulho ferido por ter sido enganado.

Seguindo Sirius, Elinor entrou logo depois.

- O Harry está com o Ronald Weasley num dos quartos – ela respondeu para Sirius antes que ele perguntasse, ignorando o olhar furioso dele, e iniciando uma conversa com Remo. – Não sei como você conseguiu conviver com o humor agradável de Black por sete anos, Remo!

- Perdi as contas de quantas vezes quis estuporar ele – Remo respondeu em tom divertido, para desagrado de Sirius.

Nunca imaginou que Remo e Elinor poderiam conversar calmamente, mas pelo visto, eles não só estavam conversando, como estiveram conversando por corujas durante todo o semestre. Sua impaciência aumentava cada vez mais. Remo sorria, e Elinor escutava com muita atenção o que ele estava falando, atenção demais, na opinião de Sirius.

- Dumbledore chegou – Molly Weasley entrou na cozinha, mais pálida e magra do que na última vez que Sirius se lembrava de tê-la visto. – A reunião vai começar.

- Vamos, Aluado – Sirius disse, mal-humorado, se levantando sem esperar pelo amigo.

Remo saiu, sem deixar de se despedir de Elinor, que suspirou, entediada. Não pertencia à Ordem da Fênix, por isso não foi com Sirius e Remo, mas também não estava com sono. Vendo o Profeta Diário que Remo deixara sobre a mesa, foi até uma sala e leu o jornal até adormecer em uma cadeira.

A reunião acabou quase duas horas depois. Sirius foi o primeiro a sair, mais irritado ainda do que quando entrara, mas havia algo mais. Antes de entrar naquela sala, não sabia por que era tão importante que Elinor ficasse em segurança, porém, tudo mudara...

- Sirius, espere! – Remo chamava o amigo, mas ele o ignorava. – Sirius, eu não vou agüentar suas criancices! – aproveitando que Sirius entrara pela primeira porta que vira, Remo o seguiu, e disse o feitiço depois de entrar. – Quer me explicar o que está acontecendo?

- Você não ouviu o que Dumbledore disse? Ele sabia o tempo todo que ela era importante! Ele deveria tê-la mandado de volta para Avalon assim que a viu!

- Sim, Sirius, eu estava lá, e também ouvi as razões que Dumbledore teve para agir dessa forma! – Remo enfrentava o olhar contrariado de Sirius com coragem. – E você ou é ingênuo demais para entender isso, ou está cego pelo que sente por Elinor!

Se tudo o que Remo tivesse dito não fosse a verdade, Sirius não teria se controlado e brigaria com o amigo ali mesmo. Gostava muito do amigo, mas às vezes era insuportável como ele sempre conseguia adivinhar a verdade, por mais que tentasse esconder.

- Pare de imaginar coisas! – ele respondeu com uma exclamação nervosa. – E pense no que pode acontecer se Voldemort descobrir que ela é...

Antes que Sirius terminasse, uma voz rouca o interrompeu.

- Dumbledore quer conversar com você, Sirius.

Remo e Sirius olharam para a porta, onde Olho-Tonto os encarava com o olho normal. O outro estava fixo ao outro lado da sala.

- Ótimo, eu preciso mesmo falar com ele... Você vem, Remo?

- Não, eu tenho que ir para a Travessa do Tranco.

Os dois bruxos saíram, enquanto Olho-Tonto encarava, pela última vez, uma cadeira que estava perto da lareira. Pelo seu olho mágico, ele soube que Elinor estava sentada, acordada e refletindo na conversa que acabara de escutar...

* * *

A primeira coisa que Elinor fez ao acordar na manhã seguinte foi perguntar para Molly se Remo iria para a sede ainda naquele dia.

- Não, Remo está ocupado, resolvendo questões da Ordem.

Derrotada, a loira sentou-se em frente à grande mesa da cozinha. Queria saber o que Dumbledore falara sobre ela na reunião da noite passada, aliás, ela exigia saber, afinal, se tratava dela.

- Preocupada com o Remo? – Sirius, que Elinor só percebia que estava na cozinha naquele momento, falou com uma ponta de sarcasmo.

- Não, só queria conversar.

- Você pareceu muito amiga dele... O que você está planejando, conseguir o máximo de informações possíveis?

- Não interessa – ela respondeu, se levantando e saindo da cozinha. Se Sirius não fosse tão desconfiado, poderia tentar descobrir o que ele e os outros membros da Ordem tentavam esconder dela, mas tinha certeza que o maroto não revelaria nada.

Para sorte de Elinor, Remo apareceu à noite com Tonks, os dois ficariam para o jantar. A loira esperaria o final da refeição para conversar com o lobisomem.

Elinor mal tocou na comida, não sentia fome quando ia descobrir, talvez, o verdadeiro motivo por ter saído de Avalon. Escutava sem realmente prestar atenção nas conversas, em Tonks, que mudava o cabelo de um roxo para um laranja berrante. Somente a movimentação de todos se levantando foi que fez Elinor parar de divagar e se aproximar de Remo.

- Podemos conversar? Não aqui, em algum lugar em que ele – ela indicou Sirius com o olhar – não possa interromper.

Remo fitou Elinor por um instante, intrigado, mas concordando, a levou para uma espécie de escritório.

- Era aqui que os Black costumavam se reunir – Remo explicou para Elinor depois que eles entraram – Ninguém pode entrar aqui sem que as pessoas que estão dentro permitam. O que foi?

Elinor abriu a boca para falar, mas o som de uma explosão fez com que ela se calasse. Remo adiantou-se e fazendo um gesto para que Elinor ficasse dentro da sala, ele abriu a porta.

Fora da sala, havia uma correria de bruxos. Tonks passou pela sala, e vendo Remo, parou.

- É ele, descobriu o quartel-general, Você-Sabe-Quem está aqui!

* * *

N/A: Finalmente a ação começa! Se eu demorar muito a postar, ou tiver algum bloqueio, é melhor eu me esconder dos leitores furiosos!! **Giulinha**, obrigada por estar lendo, e pela review também! **Yasmine**, esse bloqueio está me deixando maluca!! Acho que minha empolgação por AdS é um pouco culpada, mas eu estou tentando escrever. O problema é que nada me agrada! Pelo menos, AdS está indo bem! 


	4. Traição

4. TRAIÇÃO

Por quê, por quê não teve uma visão sobre o ataque, Elinor pensava, amargurada. Desde sua inicialização em Avalon não tivera nenhuma visão, e ela se perguntava se teria perdido o Dom da Visão.

- Fique aqui! – Remo gritou para Elinor com nervosismo, mas foi totalmente inútil.

Assim que Elinor escutou Tonks falar que Voldemort estava no quartel-general da Ordem da Fênix, ela segurou sua varinha e apressou-se para sair da sala.

- Eu sei cuidar de mim mesma, Remo – e antes que um dos dois pudesse intervir, Elinor foi para a sala, onde um Sirius furioso discutia com um Harry determinado.

- Não adianta, eu não vou me esconder enquanto vocês lutam por minha causa!

- Harry, eu sou seu padrinho, não discuta com... – ele cortou a frase ao ver Elinor. – Ah, não, você também não! Você não vai sair daqui, ou então... – ele caminhou em direção à mulher, movendo o dedo.

- Ou então o quê? – Elinor completou em tom divertido – Você não consegue nem segurar o Harry, quanto mais eu!

- Nem pense em sair daqui! – Sirius disse, segurando Elinor pela mão esquerda com força. – Vocês dois, procurem se esconder, e só saiam quando eu procurar vocês.

- Não tente me dar ordens! – a loira respondeu, se soltando bruscamente. – Eu sei exatamente como eles pensam e o que querem, vou ser mais útil que você!

Dando as costas para Sirius e Harry, Elinor foi em direção à saída. Resmungando um palavrão, Sirius foi atrás da mulher, e se aproveitando da distração do padrinho, Harry também foi para a saída da casa dos Black.

A batalha já começara do lado de fora, enquanto nevava fracamente. Várias casas foram incendiadas, e trouxas gritavam enquanto tentavam fugir, assustados com a cena. Mais de vinte pessoas encapuzadas e mascaradas voavam no céu, montadas em vassouras, enfeitiçando tudo o que conseguiam. No chão, outros encapuzados atacavam, sem se importar em quem seus feitiços atingiam. Mas nenhum deles era tão cruel quanto seu líder.

Enquanto para os outros matar era uma forma de alcançar os objetivos de seu mestre, para Voldemort, matar era mais que necessário, era uma forma de sentir prazer. E ele estava ansioso para encontrar Harry Potter, ou Elinor Lestrange.

Ao chegar à rua, Sirius lamentou Dumbledore não estar ali. Certamente o diretor daria um jeito para que Elinor ficasse em segurança, e Harry também, ele acrescentou em pensamento ao ver o afilhado sair, sendo seguido por Rony e Hermione. Antes que Sirius pudesse sequer pensar em censurar o rapaz, ouviu Elinor falar com ele.

- Tente desarmar os comensais nas vassouras!

Concordando com a cabeça, Sirius começou a lançar feitiços para o alto, ao mesmo tempo em que Elinor tentava proteger alguns trouxas que corriam em direção a u grupo de Comensais, com um princípio de raiva. Não podiam existir criaturas mais idiotas que trouxas, ao invés de tentar se proteger, corriam direto para a morte.

- Fiquem longe dos mascarados! – a loira gritou para os trouxas, depois de impedir que eles fossem atingidos pelos feitiços, mas sem estar atenta ao casal e às três crianças que corriam. Elinor olhava fixamente para o Comensal que estava na sua frente.

- Olá, irmã! – o tom frio da voz do homem atingiu Elinor, fazendo com que ela tremesse. Reconhecera o comensal antes mesmo que ele falasse. Convivera com ele tempo demais para reconhecer Rodolfo Lestrange em qualquer lugar. Ele observava a lua azul na testa da irmã. - Querida irmã... Vejo que você renegou a nobre linhagem dos Lestrange se voltando para os fracos de Avalon...

Elinor segurava a varinha com tanta força que se admirava por ela ainda estar inteira.

- Você é meu irmão, Rodolfo – ela olhava com raiva para o comensal. – Você também tem o sangue de Avalon em suas veias!

E mesmo sem ela dizer o feitiço, um raio roxo saiu de sua varinha, atingindo Rodolfo Lestrange no braço, e o derrubando. A loira não pensou em atacá-lo novamente, e logo Rodolfo estava recuperado.

- Hoje eu vou vingar o que você fez com Bellatrix! – ele bradou antes de lançar o feitiço.

- _Protego_! – ela gritou antes que o feitiço a atingisse, mas o encanto do irmão deveria ser forte, pois ultrapassou a barreira de proteção, atingindo Elinor na cabeça.

A loira caiu de costas, e se arrastou pela rua antes de se levantar, sentindo dores apesar da neve amortecer o impacto, mas sabendo que a luta ainda não terminara ao ver que Rodolfo, com um corte profundo no braço direito, caminhava na neve até a loira, se desviando dos outros bruxos.

Por alguns instantes, nenhum dos dois irmãos disse qualquer palavra, Rodolfo encarava Elinor esperando que ela atacasse primeiro, e ela fazia o mesmo. Até que ela se decidiu por atacar.

- _Reducto_!

O feitiço acertou a mão esquerda de Rodolfo, mas ele ainda podia duelar.

- Você não vai fugir de mim, Elinor!

Ao mesmo tempo em que Elinor duelava contra o irmão, Sirius derrubava o último Comensal. Seu primeiro pensamento foi procurar Harry, e foi com alívio que viu o afilhado ajudando alguns trouxas, então começou a procurar por Elinor, mas entre comensais e membros da Ordem da Fênix duelando, era difícil encontrar alguém, e logo ele se viu num duelo contra Lúcio Malfoy.

- Não sei como alguém conseguiu acreditar que um amante de trouxas traidor do próprio sangue como você poderia ser um servo do Lorde das Trevas! – Malfoy disse, lançando um raio laranja da varinha.

- Sabe que eu também me pergunto isso de vez em quando? – Sirius respondeu depois de desviar do feitiço. – Pensei que tinha deixado claro o quanto eu me importava com essa história de sangue-puro quando preferi fugir de casa a ficar noivo de sua irmã.

O tom despreocupado de Sirius irritou Malfoy.

- Ora, como ousa falar assim de minha irmã, seu inútil! Crucio!

Sirius riu, desviando do feitiço. Foi quando viu Elinor caída. Seu primeiro reflexo foi ajudá-la, mas um raio amarelo impediu que ele seguisse.

- Você não vai para lugar nenhum até eu terminar com você, e mandar você de volta para o lugar onde deveria estar!

Sem alternativa, Sirius continuou o duelo contra Lúcio. Elinor, ignorando o que acontecia com o maroto, continuava o duelo com o irmão.

Era praticamente impossível dizer quem estava ganhando a disputa. Rodolfo ainda tinha o braço esquerdo encolhido, mas Elinor começava a sentir os sintomas do feitiço que a atingira na cabeça. O chão tremia, e algumas vezes, não conseguia enxergar direito o irmão. A loira começava a sentir tonturas, e seus feitiços perdiam a precisão.

É esse o grande poder de Avalon? – Rodolfo zombava da irmã depois do feitiço que ela lançara ter ido em direção ao céu. – Estou começando a lamentar ter alguma relação com esse lugarzinho.

- Cale... a... boca.. – Elinor murmurou, irritada, e um vapor verde saiu de sua varinha antes que ela caísse no chão, desmaiada.

- Tola... – Rodolfo disse, retirando a máscara e se aproximando da irmã. , tola Elinor... Eu realmente não queria matá-la, irmã, mas você me decepcionou. Avada...

-x-x-x-

Ela abriu os olhos com dificuldade. O desejo de ficar deitada e dormir lutava contra a necessidade de se levantar. Ela não conseguia se lembrar, mas tinha que se manter acordada, tarefa que se tornava complicada quando tudo o que você quer é dormir, e mais ainda quando você não consegue distinguir os vultos à sua frente.

Um raio branco impediu que ela enxergasse qualquer coisa, mas então ela se lembrou. Estava duelando contra alguém... Então caiu, e depois... ele a matou, Rodolfo, seu irmão!

Ela se sentou, e tudo ao seu redor balançou, até entrar em foco, e foi com surpresa que reconheceu ainda estar em Grimmauld Place.

Não deveria ter ficado desacordada por muito tempo. A batalha contra os comensais continuava, e entre comensais duelando contra membros da Ordem da Fênix, Elinor viu Rodolfo, com o braço esquerdo de volta ao tamanho normal, lutando contra Tonks.

O impulso de se levantar e tomar o lugar da metamorfomaga foi detido por uma mão firme no ombro da loira.

- Devagar, você ainda está fraca...

Elinor olhou para trás, notando Remo somente depois que ele falou.

- Essa luta é minha, Remo!

- E você teria morrido se Ninfadora não tivesse tomado seu lugar.

Contrariada, Elinor assistiu Tonks lutar contra seu irmão. A auror poderia ser desastrada, mas em batalha, se tornava atenta e seus feitiços eram muito eficazes. Considerando a batalha vencida, a auror decidiu terminar o duelo.

- Immobilus!

Rodolfo Lestrange desviou do feitiço de Tonks, e ao mesmo tempo, com a varinha apontada para o peito da adversária, contra atacou.

- Avada Kedavra!

Elinor prendeu a respiração enquanto via o raio verde ir em direção a Tonks. A auror não teve chance de desviar. O feitiço a acertou, e o corpo de Tonks caiu sem vida no chão. E antes que Elinor sequer pudesse pensar em continuar a luta interrompida, ela viu o rosto furioso de Remo. O lobisomem encarava Rodolfo com frieza em um olhar fixo, e se levantou.

Remo Lupin segurava a varinha em posição de combate, e caminhava com determinação até Rodolfo Lestrange, sem desviar o olhar do comensal, como um lobo hipnotizando a vítima antes de atacar.

- Remo, não! – Elinor gritou, em vão. Remo não desistiria daquele duelo de maneira nenhuma.

- O que você quer, lobisomem? Levar o corpo fedido dessa sangue-ruim daqui? – Rodolfo zombava, impiedoso. – Pode levar, você vai estar me fazendo um favor.

- Essa luta não acabou, Lestrange – o tom de voz de Remo era irreconhecível, assim como a expressão de fúria em seu rosto.

Sem esperar um segundo, Remo atacou, e seu feitiço fez com que Rodolfo perdesse o equilíbrio. Remo não esperou que o comensal se recuperasse, e logo lançou um segundo feitiço. Dessa vez, Rodolfo caiu no chão, e involuntariamente, soltou a varinha. Pelo menos foi isso que Remo viu. Elinor estava longe demais para ser afetada pela ilusão do irmão. Enquanto Remo se aproximava do Rodolfo caído, a loira viu o comensal se levantar e apontar a varinha para Remo.

Remo olhou com surpresa ao ver Rodolfo Lestrange em pé ao seu lado, ao invés de caído no chão.

- Expelliarmus! – o comensal disse com orgulho, e continuou com zombaria. - Não fique tão triste... – o seu tom de voz era calmo, agora que tinha certeza da vitória. – Em breve você estará com ela... – ele indicou o corpo de Tonks com a varinha. O rosto de Remo era indecifrável.

Elinor podia não estar escutando o que o irmão falava, mas quando ele apontou a varinha para Remo, ela adivinhou o que aconteceria.

- Eu não vou deixar, Rodolfo! – ela gritou, furiosa, e em seguida, caminhou até o irmão com passos determinados. Seu olhar era quase insano quando disse o feitiço enquanto andava. – Crucio! – ela respirou fundo antes de repetir a palavra, apontando a varinha para a cabeça do irmão. – Crucio! – e mais uma vez... – Crucio!

A loira abaixou a varinha ao alcançar o corpo caído de seu irmão na neve. Rodolfo Lestrange ainda se contorcia por causa da dor, e Remo se abaixava para recuperar a varinha.

- Elinor... – ele murmurou, aproximando a mão do ombro da mulher.

- Não diga nada, Remo – ela se desviou do toque dele, e voltou para a batalha.

Alguns comensais ainda lutavam, mas a maioria estava fora de combate, assim como alguns membros da Ordem, mas esses eram minoria. Harry mostrava determinação ao lutar contra bruxos mais experientes que ele, os feitiços de Sirius eram ferozes, e Elinor duelava contra outro comensal quando Dumbledore e os reforços do Ministério chegaram. A batalha estava terminada.

-x-x-x-

Havia uma confusão de vozes e gestos na sala que geralmente era usada para reuniões da Ordem da Fênix. Vários bruxos estavam sentados ao redor de uma enorme mesa redonda, mas naquela noite, não estava acontecendo nenhuma reunião.

O ataque dos comensais à sede da ordem fora no dia anterior. Muitos se perguntavam como Voldemort descobrira o local do quartel-general da Ordem, e para esclarecer essa e outras dúvidas, Dumbledore reunira os membros da Ordem, além de todos que lutaram na batalha do dia anterior.

Elinor observava os bruxos conversando em silêncio. Passou o dia no St. Mungus, se recuperando dos efeitos do feitiço de Rodolfo, e também não se sentia tão à vontade em meio às conversas e suposições. Sem que pudesse controlar, voltou a pensar no irmão. Antes de voltar a Grimmauld Place, vira o estado em que Rodolfo Lestrange estava, lutando entre a vida e a morte, e foi ao ver o irmão em coma devido ao que fizera foi que Elinor teve noção do ódio que sentia por ter sido usada. E o que a assustava ainda mais era que não se arrependia do que tinha feito.

Mas Elinor não era a única que não participava das conversas. Sirius também estava sério, observando a loira. Enquanto os outros faziam suposições sobre como Voldemort descobrira o quartel-general, ele tinha certeza.

As vozes se calaram somente com a entrada de Dumbledore.

- Antes de mais nada, queria confessar meu pesar por nossas perdas. Ninfadora Tonks e Edward Bell eram ótimos companheiros, e suas mortes reforçam a nossa luta. Não podemos deixar que a morte deles seja em vão. Não podemos perder a esperança, porque é exatamente isso que Voldemort espera – ignorando as manifestações por causa do nome de Voldemort, Dumbledore encarava todos na sala. – Eu não vou aceitar que vocês percam a esperança. Nós não desistiremos. Por Edward, Ninfadora e todos os nossos companheiros que se foram durante todos esses anos.

Todos concordaram com o diretor, e depois de uma pausa, Dumbledore continuou.

- O ataque de ontem nos pegou de surpresa. Não esperávamos que Voldemort descobrisse a nossa sede, mas, infelizmente, aconteceu.

- Desculpe, Dumbledore – Héstia Jones interrompeu o diretor, corando levemente. – Como Você-Sabe-Quem descobriu a sede da Ordem? Ela está protegida pelo Fidelius... – a mulher hesitou por alguns segundos antes de dizer o que todos os membros da Ordem pensava. , Você-Sabe-Quem só poderia descobrir se alguém traísse a Ordem...

- Héstia está certa – Sirius surpreendeu a todos ao se levantar e falar. – Há um traidor, na verdade, traidora – ele encarou Elinor com raiva. – Elinor Lestrange é quem deve ser responsabilizada pelo ataque.

O sangue sumiu do rosto de Elinor, ao mesmo tempo em que várias vozes falavam ao mesmo tempo.

- Não pode ser!

- Ora, quem se surpreende? Ela é uma Lestrange!

- Dumbledore confia nela...

- Não podemos ter certeza de nada...

Antes que as conversas se prolongassem, Dumbledore se levantou.

- Elinor Lestrange é totalmente inocente do ataque. Não há a menor possibilidade de Elinor ter ajudado Voldemort. Além do mais, o verdadeiro culpado já se revelou.

- E além do mais, Elinor me salvou quando duelava contra Rodolfo Lestrange – Remo se levantou, olhado para Sirius com severidade.

Elinor não esperou pela reação dos outros. Saiu da sala sem que ninguém percebesse.

Sirius fitava Remo com surpresa. Sabia que ele duelara contra Rodolfo Lestrange, mas não imaginava que Elinor havia interferido. Ele não conseguiu reprimir um pensamento de raiva por ter sido tão impulsivo. Se não fosse por Elinor, teria perdido o último companheiro de Hogwarts, e para Sirius, a vida de seu amigo era mais valiosa que a sua própria vida. Imediatamente, procurou Elinor, mas ela não estava lá.

- Você viu a Elinor? – Sirius perguntou com tanta vivacidade que quase assustou Remo tanto quanto ouvir o amigo falar o nome da mulher.

- Eu ouvi alguém saindo, deve ter sido ela, depois do que você disse...

- Obrigado – Sirius interrompeu o amigo antes que ele começasse um sermão, e saiu da sala.

O corredor estava deserto, mas sem saber exatamente o motivo, deixou que seus pés o levassem até a sala de estar.

Elinor estava sentada em uma das grandes e confortáveis cadeiras, de frente para a lareira, olhando o fogo com fúria, como se ele fosse o verdadeiro culpado por tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Sirius aproximou-se lentamente, com medo de que ela escapasse. E enquanto a observava, se perguntava por que demorou tanto tempo para acreditar que ela realmente mudou de lado. Se precisava de provas, bastava saber como Rodolfo Lestrange chegou ao St. Mungus. Elinor não deixaria o irmão entre a vida e a morte se ainda estivesse lutando por Voldemort.

- Elinor...

A loira se assustou ao ouvir a voz de Sirius. Era a última voz que queria escutar naquele momento. Ela se levantou de uma vez, pensando em sair da sala, mas a mão de Sirius sobre o seu braço a impediu de se afastar.

- Me desculpe por ter te acusado daquela forma, eu não quis...

- Esse é o problema, Sirius! – os olhos dela brilhavam. – Você nunca quis acreditar. Eu precisei ter quase matado meu irmão para você ver a verdade! Você nunca acreditou em mim, e nunca vai acreditar realmente!

Elinor puxou o braço com força, se libertando de Sirius e saindo da sala, ao mesmo tempo em que Remo entrava.

- Sirius... Dumbledore precisa de você na sala de reuniões.

- Agora não, eu preciso conversar com a Elinor – o tom de voz era determinado

- Almofadinhas, ela precisa de um tempo. Ela atingiu o irmão com três Maldições Imperdoáveis, e você a acusa de ter traído a confiança de Dumbledore na frente de todos? Deixe ela se acalmar, depois vocês conversam. Dumbledore precisa de você na reunião.

Sirius pensou em ignorar Remo, ma então se lembrou que Elinor poderia não ser a traidora, mas isso não mudava o fato de que alguém traíra a Ordem da Fênix.

- Está certo, Aluado, eu vou, mas fico o mínimo possível.

Remo balançou a cabeça com um sorriso maroto enquanto Sirius se adiantava para a sala de reuniões. Sirius nunca deixaria de ser o adolescente impulsivo.

**N/A1:** fala sério, eu escrevo mortes pior que a J.K.!

**N/A2:** Agradecendo as reviews...

**Amelia**, realmenteé muito divertido o Sirius ficar implicando com a Elinor, mas sobre eles ficarem juntos, vou pensar no caso :p

**Suki**, poucas pessoas que já comentaram minhas fics me deixaram tão embaraçadas como você me deixou. Obrigada pelos elogios e por estar me acompanhando.

**Yasmine**, obrigada pela review imensa! Adoro reviews imensas, mesmo que seja me ameaçando de morte casoeu machuque o Remo... E pegar no pé do Severo também (essa não vai ser a única vez na fic em que o nosso professor de Poções preferido vai levar um fora :D ) Bem, pelo menos uma pessoa entende meu bloqueio com 'Esperança'...

**Ameria**, desculpa a demora! Foi por dois motivos. 1º, porque eu não quis postar esse capítulo uma semana depois de ter postado o outro, o 2º foi por causa do Carnaval... Fui curtir! De qualquer forma, espero que a demora tenha valido a pena ;)

**Sheyla**, as razões por eu não ter postado antes já foram explicadas, e agora que o capítulo 4 está postado, eu mereço perdão?

**N/A3:** sobre o próximo capítulo... Assim que eu terminar de escrever umas duas cenas ele será postado.


	5. Cinzas

**N/A1:** Bem, por causa de uma cena nesse capítulo e do próximo, a classificação da fic mudará para 'R' aqui no ff. net

5.CINZAS

Depois que Remo e Sirius se sentaram, Dumbledore retomou a palavra.

.- Como eu estava dizendo antes de ser inesperadamente interrompido – ele disse com um sorriso para Sirius. , a pessoa que revelou o esconderijo de nosso quartel se revelou. Na verdade, foi por ele que eu soube dos atentados, o que é uma prova de seu arrependimento.

.- Mas... quem foi? – Héstia Jones novamente fez a pergunta que todos queriam fazer.

.- Quim Shacklebot.

As reações ao nome do auror foram as mais variadas, tanto quando Sirius acusou Elinor. Muitos duvidavam, mas alguns disseram que notaram como Quim estava distante ultimamente. Sirius cerrou os punhos, se arrependendo mais uma vez de ter acusado Elinor.

.- Voldemort vinha chantageando Quim há algumas semanas. Ele raptou a única filha de Quim e ameaçava matar a menina se ele não passasse informações sobre a Ordem. Quando Quim escoltou Harry e Elinor, ele fingiu queimar o pergaminho com a localização do quartel, e entregou a Voldemort, mas assim que recuperou sua filha, Quim avisou-me do perigo que todos que estavam em Grimmauld Place corriam. De forma nenhuma eu culpo Quim. Depois de perder a esposa num atentado no Beco Diagonal, ele só estava defendendo a sua família. E além disso, Quim mostrou sua lealdade defendendo a sede na luta de ontem, e ele é um dos que ainda estão feridos no St. Mungus.

.- Sorte dele – Sirius murmurou, mas não baixo o bastante para que Remo não escutasse., ou então ele iria para o St. Mungus por minha causa.

.- Enfim, sinto dizer que teremos que deixar Grimmauld Place. Agora que Voldemort conhece nossa sede, ela não é mais segura. Assim que tivermos um local para uma nova sede, os membros da Ordem da Fênix serão avisados. Por hora, preparem suas coisas para partirem o mais rápido possível.

Assim que terminou a frase, Dumbledore saiu da sala. Depois de alguns segundos de surpresa, os bruxos começaram a conversar ao mesmo tempo em que se levantavam, mas ao invés de sair da sala, continuavam conversando. Sirius, porém, sem querer perder tempo, se levantou.

.- Eu aviso a Elinor que estamos indo embora – ele disse, saindo sem esperar que o amigo respondesse.

Remo concordou, e com a lembrança da morte de Tonks muito forte, sem se sentir à vontade entre outras pessoas, saiu da sala e foi para o quarto, arrumar suas coisas. Ele abriu a porta sentindo-se cansado como nunca, não somente pelo fato da lua cheia ser dali a dois dias, mas também pelo que passara no dia anterior. Queria ficar sozinho, mas foi forçado a mudar de planos ao ver Elinor no quarto.

.- Ainda bem que é você! – ela disse com alívio. Ela estava em pé, e certamente estava observando pela janela a rua destruída. Os jornais trouxas noticiaram que um incêndio acontecera no lugar. – Dumbledore falou alguma coisa sobre irmos para outro lugar?

.- Não – Remo respondeu, hesitante pela visita inesperada. – Ainda não temos uma nova sede, então acho que é melhor você voltar para Hogwarts.

.- Eu pensei que isso aconteceria, e já arrumei minhas coisas – ela disse com um sorriso trêmulo. – E como provavelmente eu não poderei ir sozinha, você não quer me acompanhar?

.- Você não quer ver o Sirius, não é? ele disse, perspicaz.

.- Eu... – ela balançou a cabeça. – Remo, eu queria pedir desculpa. Por minha culpa a Tonks... – ela engoliu em seco. – Eu sei o quanto ela era importante para você.

.- Ela foi uma das poucas pessoas que me aceitaram como eu sou – a expressão no rosto do bruxo era de tristeza. – Mas a culpa não foi sua. Não devemos procurar um culpado – ele fez uma pausa, e quando continuou, sorria com saudade. – Ela era tão cheia de vida... E a tiraram de mim...

Elinor não suportou ver Remo tão angustiado. Queria conforta-lo de alguma maneira, e sabendo que não conseguiria dizer o quanto lamentava com palavras, simplesmente se aproximou do lobisomem e o abraçou, sem notar Sirius parado na porta.

Sem encontrar Elinor no quarto ou em outra parte da casa, Sirius estava indo para o quarto do amigo avisar que talvez algum comensal tenha voltado e levado Elinor. Para sua surpresa, no entanto, Sirius encontrou Elinor abraçando Remo. E então entendeu que era tarde demais para ele.

* * *

Após o retorno a Hogwarts, Elinor começou a tratar Sirius com indiferença, enquanto o maroto se divida entre a ansiedade de esclarecer tudo entre eles, e o orgulho ferido. Nunca se sentira tão enganado quanto quando vira Elinor abraçada a Remo. Havia ternura demais naquele abraço para que ele considerasse que os dois eram somente amigos. Perguntar a Elinor ou a Remo o que estava acontecendo era se rebaixar demais. 

Enquanto Sirius se sentia enganado, Elinor disfarçava sua inquietação com a indiferença. Sempre que fechava os olhos, a loira via o irmão deitado no hospital, os ferimentos, tanto os internos quanto os externos, afetaram tanto que os curandeiros não sabiam dizer se algum dia ele acordaria. E ainda escutava a voz de Sirius a acusando de traição. Podia não ser surpresa que ele a acusasse, mas a loira não esperava que ele o fizesse na frente de todos. Estava decepcionada e furiosa com Sirius, decidida a esquecê-lo. Evitava pensar na segunda visão que tivera na sua cerimônia de inicialização. Ela e Sirius nunca ficariam juntos.

Pelo menos podia desabafar com Remo. Os dois se conheceram na primeira visita do semestre a Hogsmeade, na primeira semana de outubro. Era muito improvável que os dois se tornassem amigos, mas foi o que acabou acontecendo. Entre conversas sobre as aulas de Elinor e notícias sobre o julgamento de Bellatrix, os dois se tornaram amigos, e naquela manhã, a loira saía de seu quarto para enviar uma coruja para Remo. Ela só não esperava encontrar Sirius no corujal, também enviando uma carta.

Depois de dias sem se encararem, o olhar dos dois se encontrou. Elinor sustentou um olhar orgulhoso, e Sirius a cumprimentou com indiferença. Ambos tentavam ignorar as vozes sussurrando loucuras em suas mentes.

.- Escrevendo para quem? – ele perguntou enquanto colocava a carta na coruja, pretendendo enganar a loira com seu fingido desinteresse.

.- Antes que você pense que estou informando para o Lord das trevas a localização do seu quarto, por mais que a idéia seja tentadora – ela disse chamando uma das corujas de Hogwarts - ... estou escrevendo para Remo.

O sorriso divertido sumiu do rosto de Sirius.

.- Ah, claro – o seu tom de voz era seco. – Remo.

.- Algum problema? – Elinor olhou para Sirius com altivez.

.- Não, nenhum – a expressão no rosto do homem estava mais séria ainda, e soltando a coruja, saiu do corujal.

Por alguns segundos, Sirius foi dominado por uma sensação calorosa. O ciúme fez com que ele passasse através da Dama Cinzenta, e o frio da fantasma o acalmou. Remo poderia estar namorando Elinor, mas ainda havia algo pendente entre ele e a loira. Nos últimos meses, especialmente nos últimos dias, a ofendera muito mais do que ela realmente merecia. E como poucas vezes fizera em sua vida, Sirius estava decidido a pedir desculpas a Elinor.

Era mais fácil pensar do que pôr o plano em prática.

Tanto quanto Sirius estava determinado em conversar, Elinor estava em fugir dele. Sempre que via o professor de Duelos caminhando em sua direção ao final das aulas, a loira escapava pela direção oposta, e também não apareceu para almoçar. Estava mais do que claro que a loira não apareceria no jantar, mas Sirius não se deu por derrotado. Lembrou-se de um dos planos de Tiago para falar com Lílian quando a ruiva o ignorava, e foi para a cozinha.

Assim que entrou na cozinha, Sirius foi prontamente atendido por um elfo.

.- Sou Dobby, senhor, pronto para servi-lo – o elfo fez uma reverência exagerada, arrastando a ponta do nariz no chão.

.- Sim, Harry já me falou sobre você antes.

.- Você conhece Harry Potter? – o elfo olhou Sirius com interesse. – Deve ser muito honrado e bondoso para conhecer Harry Potter! O que o senhor desejar Dobby faz.

.- Muito bem. Quero que prepare um jantar numa bandeja – com uma reverência, Dobby se afastou. Minutos depois, voltou com comida suficiente para três pessoas em uma bandeja. – Ótimo. Agora, venha comigo.

.- Sem questionar a ordem, Dobby ficou invisível num estalar de dedos, e os dois saíram da cozinha. Num ambiente como o castelo de Hogwarts, ver coisas flutuando era normal, e sem maiores problemas, o professor de Duelos parou em frente à porta do quarto de Elinor. O elfo ficou visível novamente.

.- Dobby, você pode me fazer um favor - sem esperar pela resposta, ele continuou. – Bata na porta e diga que trouxe o jantar da senhorita.

.- Sim, senhor! – obedecendo Sirius, Dobby bateu na porta. – Senhorita, Dobby trouxe seu jantar!

.- Um momento! – a voz abafada de Elinor veio de dentro do quarto, e o professor voltou-se para o elfo.

.- Obrigado, Dobby, você já fez a sua parte.

.- Dobby estará sempre à disposição – e com um estalar de dedos, o elfo desapareceu. Logo depois, Elinor abriu a porta.

O susto ao ver Sirius entrar em seu quarto com uma bandeja foi a única coisa que impediu a loira de reagir, mas assim que se recuperou da aparição do bruxo, ela disse, apontando para a porta.

.- Saia do meu quarto – o tom de voz era firme, assim como o olhar.

.- Eu só estou pedindo cinco minutos. Precisamos conversar – ele respondeu depois de colocar a bandeja sobre a mesa. – Podemos conversar enquanto você come.

.- Não temos nada que conversar, Black. Fora! – ela caminhou até a porta, como se para Sirius fosse difícil perceber onde ficava a saída. – Não me faça...

Antes que a loira terminasse a frase, Sirius a interrompeu.

.- Eu queria dizer que sinto muito por seu irmão - ele a fitava com culpa, mas sem nervosismo ou medo, tranqüilo. – Não deve ter sido fácil para você...

Pela segunda vez, Elinor não soube o que fazer. Estava começando a descobrir o dom que o maroto tinha de surpreender.

.- Eu sinto muito pelo que você passou por minha causa. Você não merecia que eu a acusasse, nem que eu suspeitasse que você ainda era aliada de Voldemort. Eu só queria que você soubesse que estou arrependido de como eu tratei você - Sirius se calou, ousando esperar uma resposta.

.- Eu aceito suas desculpas – ela o encarava com seriedade, pela primeira vez em dias o rancor no tom de sua voz desaparecera. – Da minha parte, não guardo mágoas.

.- E eu não posso exigir mais do que isso – o homem respondeu com um sorriso triste. – Agora que você está com o Remo, deveríamos manter pelo menos uma convivência amigável.

.- Do que você está falando? – ela inclinou a cabeça, sem entender do que Sirius falava.

.- Eu vi você com o Remo na última noite em Grimmauld Place, mas não se preocupe. Só desejo o melhor para vocês.

E sem esperar por uma resposta, Sirius saiu antes que ficar perto de Elinor sem reagir se tornasse mais difícil, enquanto que no quarto, a loira fitava a bandeja, absorta em suas lembranças da última noite em Grimmauld Place. Não era capaz de recordar de nenhum momento com Remo que pudesse levar Sirius a conclusões precipitadas. A não ser... Sem saber o motivo exato, ela saiu do quarto com pressa. Sirius não estava no corredor, mas ao atravess-lo, viu o maroto à direita.

.- Sirius! – disse o nome dele com uma inesperada facilidade, fazendo ele parar. – Você é mais estúpido do que eu pensei! – ela disse em tom divertido ao se aproximar dele. – E mais egoísta também.

.- Pensei que tudo estava resolvido – ele respondeu num suspiro.

.- Se você fosse menos egocêntrico, teria percebido que Remo e Tonks estavam apaixonados, e como ele precisava ser consolado depois do que aconteceu. Eu só estava tentando anima-lo.

.- Você está falando sério? – Sirius perguntou, um pouco hesitante. – Remo e Tonks estavam juntos? Merlin... - ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos – Eu fui um péssimo amigo, quando Remo mais precisava...

.- Eu estou tentando fazer ele seguir em frente, mas ele realmente precisa do melhor amigo dele.

.- Sim, eu vou mandar uma coruja imediatamente, mas... – ele puxou a mão de Elinor, e disse com sinceridade. – Obrigado.

O contato com a pele de Sirius fez a loira estremecer, mas logo ela afastou a mão. Pela manhã, estava decidida a esquecer Sirius, e agora, os devaneios voltavam, mas ela não mudaria de idéia. Eram diferentes demais para um relacionamento dar certo. Afastou a mão, mas a decepção que viu no olhar de Sirius trouxe à tona um desejo de pode oferecer mais do que um simples toque de pele.

Então a segunda visão passou a fazer mais sentido do que qualquer coisa. Valeria a pena seguir em frente com obstáculos quando eles a separavam do que ela queria? Era isso que a visão queria passar, e Elinor se rendeu.

.- Sirius – ela prendeu a mão dele entre a sua. – Espera.

No momento em que escutou a voz de Elinor, Sirius soube que a partir daí, tudo seria diferente entre eles. O olhar dela só comprovou os pensamentos dele. E se ela não tivesse tomado a iniciativa, ele o teria feito.

Ainda segurando a mão de Sirius, Elinor aproximou-se do rosto dele, e a certeza de que não estava errando aumentava à medida que ficava mais perto dele, até seus corpos estarem unidos num abraço. No segundo seguinte, Seus lábios se uniram, a tensão de meses desaparecendo, dando lugar à forte atração que existia entre eles. O toque de Sirius era impaciente por causa do tempo longe da loira, mas ela não se importava. O prazer que percorria seu corpo fez com que ela se esquecesse de tudo.

Quando o beijo terminou, Sirius viu nos olhos de Elinor o mesmo brilho de felicidade que ela via nele. Então o maroto notou que atrás da loira, um grupo de homens num quadro campestre os observava com sorrisos maliciosos.

.- É melhor sair daqui antes que alguém nos veja. Podemos ir para o seu quarto?

Elinor concordou, feliz demais para pensar em regulamentos,e deixou que Sirius a levasse pelo corredor. Os dois pararam em frente à porta do quarto, e ao mesmo tempo em que abria a porta, Sirius beijava Elinor, levando a loira até a parede. Sua boca percorreu o pescoço dela com ardor, fazendo ela sussurrar de prazer. Então o olhar de Sirius encontrou os olhos da loira, que brilhavam refletindo as chamas do fogo na lareira. Naquele momento, ele soube que o desejo de Elinor era o mesmo do seu, e tomando a iniciativa, envolveu a mão na cintura da mulher, e a levantou, fazendo com que ela risse enquanto ele a girava no ar antes de coloca-la na cama.

.- Você enlouqueceu! – ela disse, ainda rindo.

.- Eu estava louco quando deixei você ir embora – ele se deitou ao lado dela.

.- Então diga uma palavra e tudo será diferente – ela se deitou de lado, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos.

.- Fique. Fique comigo.

.- Eu não pretendo fazer outra coisa – ela sussurrou, sorrindo com serenidade.

Sirius tocou a face de Elinor com gentileza antes de beija-la, dessa vez sem pressa, sentindo o calor do corpo dela junto ao seu, e a surpresa por se ver amando novamente. Não devia continuar vivendo do passado. Elinor provara que estava arrependida, e ele estava pronto para aproveitar o presente.

Com um movimento ágil, Sirius ficou sobre Elinor, a prendendo entre suas pernas. Inclinando-se, ele a beijou enquanto suas mãos procuravam a da loira, que, adivinhando o desejo de Sirius, esticou as mãos para que ele retirasse a blusa que ela usava. Ele observou o corpo despido da sacerdotisa antes de massagear os seios da loira com os lábios, enquanto Elinor se perdia nas carícias de Sirius. Tinha certeza de que o que estavam fazendo era loucura, mas ela era incapaz de resistir ao desejo de ter Sirius.

E pelo restante da noite, os dois foram guiados pelo que um sentia pelo outro, enquanto a madeira queimava na lareira, se tornando cinzas.

* * *

A mudança de comportamento entre os professores de Duelos e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas não passou desapercebida aos alunos. Logo todos sabiam que a antipatia entre os dois estava terminada, e que Sirius e Elinor estavam juntos. O passeio a Hogsmeade na primeira semana de fevereiro deixou isso bem claro. Os dois professores caminhavam pelo povoado de mãos dadas, atraindo a atenção de alguns alunos que também aproveitavam o dia no povoado. 

.- Sirius, todos estão falando sobre nós! Não é melhor soltar minha mão?

.- Não seja exagerada, Elinor! Ainda não demos motivos para todos estarem falando de nós, mas acho que agora eles vão ter.

.- Sir...!

A tentativa da loira de responder foi abafada por um beijo de Sirius, que ela correspondeu depois da surpresa.

.- Nunca mais faça isso de novo! – ela sussurrou, irritada, mas tinha uma expressão de alegria no rosto.

Desde que todos os enganos entre ela e Sirius foram esclarecidos, a loira vivia uma felicidade que jamais pensara imaginar. Casara-se com Christopher para fugir do padrasto, mesmo ele sendo um bruxo filhos de trouxas, mas agora sentia o que era amor, e não abriria mão dele.

.- Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa, é melhor ir para o 3 Vassouras.

.- Vai procurar o Harry?

.- É, ainda não falei com ele sobre nós – ele respondeu, estranhamente aliviado.

.- Certo, eu espero por você no bar.

Com isso, Elinor se afastou, mas Sirius só começou a andar quando perdeu a loira de vista. Conversara com Harry na noite anterior, uma conversa difícil, mas no final, o rapaz aceitou o namoro do padrinho. Não tinha muita certeza se simpatizava com a professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas a respeitava por causa do padrinho. Sirius aproveitou a desculpa para poder comprar um presente de dia dos namorados para Elinor. Na verdade, o presente fora encomendado a alguns dias. Estava somente indo busc-lo, e não esperava ficar muito tempo longe da loira.

E enquanto Sirius ia pegar o presente, Elinor também procurava um presente para Sirius em uma loja, mas como nada a agradou, decidiu ir procurar em outro lugar. Mas enquanto saía da loja, viu-se envolvida por dois vendedores ambulantes.

.- Olhe, senhorita, belo tecido para fazer um cachecol! Não quer comprar?

.- Não, eu não estou interessada! – ela disse, categoricamente, mas o outro vendedor impediu que ela continuasse, enquanto o outro a empurrava para dentro de um beco.

.- O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? – a loira disse, irritada. – Já disse que não quero comprar nada!

Sem esperar por alguma resposta, a loira começou a se afastar, até que uma pessoa que estava no beco falou.

.- Para onde pensa que vai, Elinor...?

A voz fez com que Elinor parasse e se virasse. A pessoa afastou o capuz para trás, revelando cabelos negros, um sorriso maldoso, e olhos cinzentos que brilhavam com o sucesso de sua missão.

.- Bella! – Elinor murmurou. – Você estava presa!

.- Isso não foi um problema antes, não seria agora – o sorriso desapareceu, e a comensal continuou com determinação. - E da mesma forma, você não será mais um problema para meu mestre! Estupefaça!

Elinor não conseguiu desviar do feitiço, e desmaiou. Bellatrix sorriu. O Lord das Trevas ficaria satisfeito quando soubesse que ela conseguiu A Chave para ele. Mas antes disso, Bellatrix disse duas vezes o mesmo feitiço, e o beco foi iluminado por uma luz verde antes que ela aapratasse com Elinor, deixando para trás dois corpos.

* * *

**N/A2:** Para os que não sabem, o dia dos namorados, ou Valentine, como ingleses dizem, é comemorado no dia 14 de fevereiro. 

**N/A3: **Aos queridos revisadores, que estão sempre colocando reviews, respostas!

**Yasmine**, eu fiquei com muita pena de matar a Tonks, mas é uma guerra, e ninguém passa por uma guerra sem ser afetado, então eu não vou parar por aí... Marcelle mantendo o suspense

**Suki**, você achou esse capítulo curto? Acho que está na média dos outros, se bem que o próximo acho que deu nove páginas... Aliás, o 6 até agora foi o meu preferido, tive muitas oportunidades de ser má (você pode adivinhar o motivo ;)! Nossa, você realmente está viciada nas minhas fics! E eu concordo, o Author Alert é uma ótima invenção!

**N/A4:** Recentemente fui escolhida para ser entrevistada pelo 3V, e, bem, se alguém tiver interessado em ler, a entrevista será publicada na próxima atualização. Para quem não sabe, o endereço é www . alianca3vassouras . com, tudo junto, o espaço é porque o ff. net barra endereços em fics. E os travessões também, a solução foi usar . antes de -. Parece que o site se esqueceu dos usuários que falam português quando adaptou o site para outras línguas...


	6. A chave

6. A CHAVE

Era noite. Foi a primeira coisa que Elinor notou quando acordou. A segunda foi a forte dor de cabeça. Era tão forte que ela não sabia explicar como conseguira ficar desacordada. Demorou alguns instantes para a visão entrar em foco, mas quando pôde ver, desejou não ter acordado. Estava em uma pequena e imunda cela, presa magicamente em uma cadeira de pedra.

.- A bela adormecida resolveu acordar!

A loira estremeceu de medo ao escutar a voz delicada de Bellatrix.

.- O que foi, querida? Achou que eu nunca ia escapar daquela prisão? Meu mestre pessoalmente me libertou, e ele me contou o que você fez com seu irmão. Tsc, tsc, tsc, você foi uma menina levada, e infelizmente vou ter que castigar você – a mulher disse numa voz infantil, e em seguida, apontou a varinha para a outra. – Crucio!

Não houve uma célula do corpo de Elinor que escapou da dor, e ela não conteve um grito de dor e nem as lágrimas. Olhou com medo para Bellatrix, esperando por uma segunda maldição.

.- Ah, não, Elinor, por hoje basta. Não vamos acabar com a festa agora que ela começou! – ela disse com sarcasmo. – Teremos muito tempo para nos divertir! E o melhor de tudo é que ninguém poderá atrapalhar! Aquele amante de trouxas não é o único que conhece o Fidelius! Até logo! – ela disse, acenando com os longos dedos.

Enquanto via a comensal sair, Elinor se lembrou de uma conversa que tivera com Sirius sobre Bellatrix. Sirius a considerava louca, mas ela tinha certeza que a comensal ainda conservava a lucidez. Agora tinha certeza de que estava certa, e isso a assustou ainda mais.

* * *

Sirius saiu da loja tão satisfeito consigo mesmo que sentia capaz de assobiar. As mãos estavam nos bolsos da veste cinza, e a mão direita brincava com o presente. Ele foi para o 3 Vassouras esperando que Elinor não descobrisse o presente, mas o maroto se surpreendeu por não ver a loira no bar. 

.- A senhorita Lestrange esteve aqui? – ele perguntou para um grupo de grifinórios do sexto ano, entre eles, Gina.

.- Não, professor Black. Mas acho que eu a vi entrar na Trapobelo.

.- Obrigado, Gina – ele agradeceu, e saiu sem dar tempo para Gina responder.

Sirius saiu do bar nervoso. Tentava ignorar a sensação de que Elinor estava em perigo. Olhou instintivamente para o céu. Não havia sinal da Marca Negra, mas sua inquietação não diminuiu. Desde o ataque a Grimmauld Place tentava manter a loira por perto, com medo de um segundo ataque. Voldemort não conseguiu capturar Elinor por pouco. Graças a Shacklebolt, que contara a verdadeira importância da sacerdotisa para o bruxo das trevas, Sirius duvidava que Voldemort fosse desistir facilmente.

Sirius andou mais rápido para a Trapobelo, mas Elinor não estava no lugar. E o restante da manhã foi gasto procurando pela loira, a ansiedade aumentando a cada loja que entrava sem encontrar a sacerdotisa. Pelo menos teve certeza de que Harry estava bem quando o encontrou na loja dos gêmeos Weasley.

.- Sirius, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Hermione perguntou assim que viu o professor de Duelos.

.- Harry, ainda bem que você está aqui! Vocês viram a Elinor?

.- Vimos ela na Trapobelo, mas depois disso, a perdemos de vista. – Harry respondeu. – O que foi?

.- Fui receber uma encomenda e pedi para Elinor me esperar no 3 Vassouras, mas ela não estava lá. Já passei em todas as lojas e bares, e não a encontrei em nenhum lugar.

.- Talvez ela tenha voltado para Hogwarts – Rony sugeriu, incerto.

.- É, Sirius, volte para o castelo, nós vamos procurar Elinor por Hogsmeade.

Seguindo o conselho de Hermione, Sirius voltou para o castelo, mas nem pensou em ir procurar Elinor. Dirigiu.-se imediatamente para a sala de Dumbledore. O diretor conversava com Snape quando Sirius entrou tempestuamente.

.- Dumbledore, Elinor desapareceu.

Dumbledore se levantou, a preocupação era evidente em seu olhar, mas no rosto do professor de Poções surgiu um sorriso irônico.

.- O que foi, Black, a namoradinha fugiu? – ele disse com desprezo.

.- Não, Snape – Sirius respondeu, tentando manter a calma, sem muito sucesso. – Ao contrário de você, não sou um repelente natural de mulheres.

Severo Snape estava prestes a responder quando viu Dumbledore erguer a mão esquerda.

.- Severo, pode me deixar a sós com Sirius?

Dando um último olhar furioso a Sirius, Severo saiu, e o diretor continuou.

.- O que houve, Sirius?

Ele contou a Dumbledore o que aconteceu em Hogsmeade, e ao terminar, a expressão do velho diretor era de derrota.

.- Você está certo em se preocupar, Sirius. Severo acabou de me contar que ajudou Voldemort a resgatar Bellatrix na noite anterior, e ela é esperta o bastante para conseguir levar Elinor – o diretor suspirou, e o brilho de enrgia desapareceu em seu olhar. – Eu sinto muito, Sirius.

O professor de Duelos apertou a mão com fúria.

.- Eu devia tê.-la levado de volta para Avalon de qualquer jeito!

.- Não, Sirius, não. Meu erro foi não ter alertado Elinor sobre o real perigo que ela passava.

.- Você queria ter contado a verdade? – ele perguntou, incrédulo, e Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça.

.- Sim, Sirius... Talvez no começo você estivesse certo, era arriscado contar, não por Elinor ser uma aliada de Voldemort, mas por causa da reação dela. Ela provavelmente teria voltado para Avalon, e isso de forma alguma seria o certo. Elinor voltou por uma razão. Fico pensando... Quem sabe não chegou a hora de certas portas serem abertas?

* * *

Por uma janela pequena, Elinor via a neve cair. Fora solta horas antes, e estava deitada no chão, com frio, mas não era por isso que ela não dormia. Bellatrix a visitara horas antes, e depois disso, ela passou a entender porque ela era tão temida. 

Elinor dormia quando Bellatrix entrou em sua cela. Acordou quando a morena libertou suas mãos.

.- Que bom, conseguiu dormir! – Bellatrix disse, animada. – Deve estar bem relaxada, mas não se preocupe! Se você responder a umas poucas perguntas, eu irei embora – ela fez uma pausa, e continuou, lentamente. – Onde está a chave?

Elinor piscou, aturdida, e sua voz soou confusa.

.- Chave? Que chave?

.- Não brinque comigo! – ela gritou, e apontou a varinha para a loira. – A chave! Onde está a chave!

.- Eu... não... sei... do que... você... está... falando! – Elinor respondeu pausadamente.

.- Você quer brincar? Então vamos brincar! – a comensal disse com altivez.

O olhar de Bellatrix brilhava quando três finas linhas prateadas saíram de sua varinha, acertando Elinor no braço direito. A loira sentiu a carne queimar, e a roupa se rasgou onde o feitiço a atingiu, deixando visível o sangue que saía dos ferimentos. Ajoelhando.-se, a loira levou a mão esquerda ao ferimento, reprimindo um grito.

.- Você não me deu outra escolha – Bellatrix sussurrou, mas seu olhar tinha um brilho de satisfação por estar torturando a outra. – Onde está a chave?

.- Eu já disse, Bella! Não sei de chave nenhuma – a loira disse, fraca. A resposta da comensal veio com dois movimentos da varinha, que acertaram Elinor no estômago.

.- Não adianta me enganar, tola!- a comensal gritou. – Quando o Lord das Trevas chegar, ele vai descobrir tudo o que precisa!

Elinor estava deitada no chão. O feitiço anterior de Bellatrix a derrubara e a deixara sem fôlego para poder se defender. Mas a loira não teve tempo para se recuperar. Um outro feitiço de Bellatrix a jogara violentamente contra a parede. O sangue subiu para a boca, e ela cuspiu depois de cair, sem forças para se manter em pé. Sentiu que quebrara uma costela, e sangue saía de um ferimento na testa. Começou a respirar com dificuldade.

.- Eu realmente não queria ter chegado a esse ponto, Elinor. Você era tão promissora! Poderia ter se tornado tão poderosa quanto eu.

A loira esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

.- Eu já tenho mais poderes do que você – ela disse num murmúrio lento.

Bellatrix encarou Elinor com frieza. Então um sorriso de desdém dominou o rosto da comensal antes dela dizer o feitiço.

.- Crucio!

Elinor pensava que não tinha forças para gritar, até ser atingida pela maldição. E mesmo depois de Bellatrix ter abaixado a varinha, ela ainda era capaz de gritar e sentir a onda de dor percorrer seu corpo.

.- Espero que isso tenha acabado com sua insolência. Milorde vai querer respostas. Com um gesto, Bellatrix fez a cadeira desaparecer, e a comensal saiu sem olhar para a cunhada, deitada no chão.

Elinor ficou sem se mover por horas. Não conseguiu dormir. A dor causada pelos feitiços ainda era forte. Ouviu a porta da cela abrir, mas não soube quem estava lá até escutar a voz cortante de Bellatrix.

.- É assim que você recebe o Lorde das Trevas? Levante.-se!

A loira tremeu, assustada. Já vira Voldemort, mas nunca conversara com ele antes. Tentou se levantar, mas não passou da tentativa.

.- Calma, Bella... – a voz do bruxo das trevas era suave, tranqüila. – Fiz bem em soltar você. Você fez o que os outros, juntos, não conseguiram fazer, mas por que a deixou nesse estado?

.- Desculpe, milorde, mas ela não estava disposta a cooperar... – a voz da comensal era firme, mas seus olhos estavam receosos.

.- Não tenho tempo para ouvir suas lamentações, Bella. Sua cunhada tem informações muito úteis sobre a porta trancada no Departamento de Mistérios – ele apontou a varinha para Elinor e disse o feitiço.

Durante a conversa entre o Lorde e a comensal, Elinor aguardou, temerosa, o momento em que Voldemort a mataria, mas o feitiço do poderoso bruxo fez com que toda a dor e o cansaço desaparecessem. Em seguida, ouviu uma voz em sua mente dizendo para se levantar.

Havia três pessoas perto da porta da cela. Reconheceu Bellatrix, com o capuz abaixado, e Voldemort, à frente, mas o capuz escondia o rosto do terceiro vulto.

.- Onde está a chave da porta trancada no Departamento de Mistérios?

Apesar de não sentir mais nenhuma dor, quando Elinor respondeu, sua voz saiu num tom cansado.

.- Não sei que chave é essa. Eu não estou com ela.

Voldemort observava a loira atentamente, sem dizer palavra. A ansiedade dos dois comensais pela resposta era quase palpável.

.- Ela não está mentindo, Bella – o bruxo disse, sem disfarçar o olhar raivoso, e desvez o Imperio que a controlava. – Ela não sabe sobre a chave.

.- Então o que milorde está esperando para matá.-la?

.- Isso seria precipitado. Talvez ela tenha a chave, mas não saiba – Voldemort respondeu com frieza, fazendo o bruxo encapuzado sorrir.

.- Se foi assim, aquele velho caduco foi mais esperto do que nós, não confiando nessa traidora!

Aquela voz fez com que Elinor concentrasse sua atenção no outro comensal. Era a primeira vez que se encontrava com ele depois de ter traído a Ordem das Trevas.

.- Rabastan?

.- Se isso era tudo que queria ouvir, milorde, é melhor irmos. Esse cheiro está me deixando enojada – Bellatrix ergueu a sobrancelha, olhando para Elinor com desprezo enquanto aguardava as ordens de Voldemort.

.- Sim, vamos.

Os três saíram, e depois disso, a dor voltou de uma vez só para o corpo de Elinor. Isso foi pior do que ter suportado a tortura de Bellatrix. Ela caiu no chão, sentada, sem ter certeza se estava acordada ou sonhava. Só soube que dormiu quando foi acordada por alguém fazendo com que ela bebesse água. Abriu os olhos lentamente, e viu Rabastan segurando um copo.

.- Bastian... – ela murmurou, sem saber se o irmão a escutara.

.- Fique quieta – ele disse, tomando o sussurro da irmã por medo. – Não vou machucá.-la

Rabastan se virou, e quando voltou, segurava um pano molhado, com o qual limpou o rosto da irmã.

.- Eu consegui convencê.-los de que precisava de cuidados. Bella foi muito dura com você, mas ela só está decepcionada, assim como eu. Como você pôde trair sua família? – ele encarava o crescente azul tatuado na testa de Elinor com surpresa enquanto falava.

.- Vocês nunca foram minha família – Elinor respondeu, fria.

.- Não fale besteiras – o irmão bufou, irritado. – Por que você acha que estamos aqui? Queremos manter o nosso mundo vivo. Com tantos sangue.-ruins entre nós, logo a antiga tradição estará perdida.

A loira não riu, mas sua resposta veio em tom de pilhéria.

.- Ah, claro! Minhas visões sempre foram úteis para manter você e os outros no poder!

.- Entenda como quiser – ele disse, molhando o pano em um balde.-, mas suas visões nunca foram as únicas razões para eu me importar com você. Você é minha irmã, uma Lestrange, apesar de tudo.

Ele olhou para a loira com seriedade e saiu. Minutos depois, Elinor dormiu.

Quando Elinor acordou, era noite. Não nevava, mas ela não saberia dizer se ainda era a mesma noite em que adormecera, ou se tinha passado dias dormindo. Começava a perder a noção do tempo, mas não estava preocupada em saber quanto tempo dormira. Pensava em Sirius, se ele estava procurando por ela. Precisava avisá.-lo que estava viva, e onde estava. Então viu que Rabastan deixara o balde com água...

Rapidamente, Elinor se sentou, e a dor da costela quebrada se manifestou. Sufocando o grito, ela esperou um pouco antes de trazer o balde mais perto. Não tinha as ervas necessárias, mas entre ela e Sirius existia uma ligação. Já compartilharam visões antes, e com sorte, poderia se comunicar com ele.

* * *

Sirius se virou na cama, sem conseguir dormir. Era a quarta noite desde que Elinor desaparecera, e era a quarta noite que ele não dormia bem. 

A sensação de impotência, de não poder fazer nada, o sufocava. Jogando as cobertas para o lado, se levantou e foi para a janela, esperando encontrar um sinal que mudasse tudo. O céu estava limpo, sem nuvens, e uma fraca lua minguante brilhava no céu. O tempo não estava indicando que haveria neve, como há três dias, mas Sirius sentiu um vento frio que o fez fechar a janela. Quando se virou, porém, e viu o quarto envolvido por uma forte névoa, ele soube que o vento frio não se relacionava ao tempo. Instintivamente, procurou a varinha e a segurou em alerta, mas ao reconhecer Elinor entre a bruma, deixou a varinha cair no chão.

Ver a loira fez com que Sirius descobrisse como precisava tê.-la por perto. Tentou tocá.-la, mas não conseguiu, e a observou. Elinor sorria, mas ao invés de confortar Sirius, o sorriso ressaltou as dores físicas e psicológicas que ela deveria estar sofrendo.

.- Elinor! – ele a chamou, e mesmo sabendo que não a tocaria, esticou a mão, mas ao mesmo tempo, a névoa começou a dissipar, levando a mulher, e Sirius viu.-se sozinho no quarto.

Por alguns instantes, ele não se moveu. Em seguida, saiu do quarto, furioso, até a sala de Dumbledore.

.- Diga para o diretor – Sirius disse para a gárgula, sem ter certeza se o diretor saberia que ele esteve ali. – que preciso conversar com ele assim que ele se levantar.

Sem esperar por qualquer resposta da gárgula, ele voltou para o quarto. Não tentou dormir. Não conseguiria depois de ter visto como Elinor estava. Ficou acordado, esperando que a manhã chegasse, mas Dumbledore apareceu alguns minutos depois de Sirius ter ido até a sala dele.

.- Fui avisado de que você queria falar comigo – o diretor disse depois de cumprimentar Sirius.

Sim, Dumbledore. Eu vi a Elinor, bem aqui no meu quarto. Ela tentou se comunicar comigo, eu acho. Ela está viva, mas... – subitamente, a voz falhou, e ele não conseguiu continuar.

Dumbledore se aproximou do professor de Duelos, e colocou a mão direita sobre o ombro dele.

.- Eu suspeitei que por isso você me acordou. Voldemort ainda não matou Elinor porque imagina que ela possui a chave. Ele não sabe que a chave é Elinor. Quim não contou que a porta só pode ser aberta por quem sabe o que ela guarda. Voldemort só sabe que Elinor é a única que pode abrir a porta.

.- Pelo menos Quim foi esperto o bastante para esconder isso – ele murmurou, irritado.

.- Voldemort não interrogou Quim, e essa foi a nossa sorte. A visão que você teve...

.- Não foi visão – Sirius interrompeu Dumbledore, cortante. – Foi real. Eu vi a Elinor!

.- O que você viu confirmou o que eu imaginava. Devemo por em prática um plano para resgatar Elinor.

Rapidamente, Sirius virou o rosto na direção do diretor.

.- Você tem um plano? Por que esperou tanto tempo para agir, então?

.- Calma, Sirius. Teremos que esperar alguns dias, mas vamos trazer Elinor de volta.

* * *

Ver Sirius deixou Elinor mais nervosa porestar presa. Ele tinha um olhar tão cansado, que mesmo a surpresa por vê.-la não conseguiu esconder. Quando a loira finalmente conseguiu dormir, foi um sono inquieto,interrompido pela voz irritada de Bellatrix. 

.- O que esse balde está fazendo aqui?

Elinor piscou, aturdida, evitando se sentar por causa da costela quebrada.

.- Deve ter sido Crabbe – Rabastan respondeu, impassível.

.- Aquele estúpido! – a comensal bufou. – Ele não faz idéia do que uma sacerdotisa de Avalon é capaz de fazer com água? – os olhos furiosos da morena fitaram Elinor friamente. – O que você fez?

.- Ora, Bella! - Rabastan a interrompeu, sarcástico. – Ela não consegue nem sentar! Deve ter quebrado uma costela, e milorde disse que não queria que a sacerdotisa fosse maltratada.

.- Depois eu cuido disso – ela disse, irritada por estar recebendo ordens de Rabastan.- Leve essa água daqui.

Com um gesto da varinha, Rabastan fez o balde levitar e saiu da cela, deixando Bellatrix sozinha com Elinor. Nenhuma das duas disse nada, e o único som escutado foi o da mão da comensal acertando o rosto da loira.

.- Seu irmão pode ter pena de você, mas eu sei muito bem do que você é capaz.

Bellatrix não deu oportunidade para Elinor responder. Uma luz amarela acertou o estômago da loira, e novamente ela sentiu o frio chão contra o seu rosto. Um segundo depois, ela gritava de dor. O osso quebrado fora consertado, e Bellatrix foi embora.

* * *

Durante dois dias, Elinor ficou sozinha, exceto pela única ocasião em que recebeu água e comida. No segundo dia, porém, quando a porta da cela abriu, não foi Rabastan ou Bellatrix que entrou, mas sim, Voldemort. 

Ao ver o temível bruxo, Elinor se encolheu, fazendo ele sorrir.

.- Do que está fugindo? De mim? Ora, não precisa ter medo, não vou machucar você...- a voz dele era envolvente, quase sedutora.

.- Eu não tenho chave nenhuma!- a loira sussurrou, nervosa.

.- Dumbledore não deve mesmo confiar em você – ele respondeu com um pequeno sorriso irônico.- Você é a chave para uma porta trancada no Departamento de Mistérios. Essa porta esconde os poderes que aquele Potter possui para me deter, e só pode ser aberta por alguém que sabe o que há por trás da porta. Uma sacerdotisa de Avalon deve ser capaz de ver além de portas e do tempo, por isso, tenho certeza de que você me ajudará a entrar nessa porta – ele apontou a varinha na direção de Elinor.- Imperio!

Livre da dor e da vontade de reagir, Elinor seguiu Voldemort para fora da cela até a saída de Lestrange Fields, onde vários comensais estavam reunidos, e então, todos aparataram na entrada do Ministério.

.- Você vê – Voldemort conversava com Elinor enquanto caminhavam até o elevador, sem se importar se ela realmente o escutava.-, entramos aqui e nenhum alarme ou alerta disparou. Tenho servidores fiéis em todos os lugares.

Elinor escutou uma voz distante falar em sua mente, e repetiu com a certeza de que nada fazia mais sentido do que aquelas palavras.

.- Eu também sou serva fiel do Lorde das Trevas.

.- E eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida – o bruxo disse, satisfeito, e seguidos pelos comensais, Elinor e Voldemort entraram no Departamento de Mistérios.

O lugar era amplo e escuro, iluminado somente por fracas luzes azuladas de poucos archotes. Vários comensais fizeram uma luz surgir na ponta das varinhas, incluusive Voldemort, que procurava alguém.

.- Snape está por aqui em algum lugar...- Voldemort disse mais para si do que para Elinor.- Ele providenciou que nossa entrada não fosse percebida, mas não precisamos esperar por ele. Comece a procurar pela porta!

Sem questionar a ordem do bruxo, Elinor se aproximou de uma das portas, mas antes de tocá.-la, outra porta foi aberta, atrás de Voldemort.

.- Espere!

Obedecendo a ordem de Voldemort, a loira parou, sem notar Severo Snape saindo da porta, mas ele não estava sozinho. Dumbledore, Sirius, Remo, Harry e outros membros da Ordem da Fênix invadiram a entrada do Departamento de Mistérios

* * *

**N/A: **Desculpem a demora! Eu ia postar semana passada, mas não deu. Bem, pelo menos eu postei... Quanto às reviews... 

**Yasmine,** eu tô ficando doente por não poder escrever 'Em meio à Esperança'! Sério, agora vou fazer backup de tudo o que eu escrever! Quanto ao Remo em 'Atrás das Sombras', deu pra perceber que não é só dele que eu não tenho pena :)

**Ameria**, o Harry é intrometido por natureza, ainda mais depois do 5o livro... Ah, n me chama de famosa não... Acho isso esquisito...

**Suki**, que pergunta você mandou? Eu respondi? Espero que sim! EU também adoro fics de capítulos compridos, mas quanto a 'Atrás das Sombras' e 'No Meio de Algum Lugar', eu planejei as duas para terem capítulos pequenos, porque eu comecei a escrever as fics para ser uma espécie de passatempo quando eu me cansava ou estava sem inspiração para escrever 'Esperança'


	7. Sombras

7. SOMBRAS

Voldemort encarava Severo com fúria, mas não disse nada. Breve teria oportunidade para se vingar da traição do comensal. Alheio a isso, Sirius procurou Elinor com o olhar, e ao ver a loira, segurou a respiração, mas ele não se aproximou da sacerdotisa. O olhar vidrado da loira fez ele hesitar. Ela estava sob o domínio de Voldemort. Segurando a varinha com fúria, o raio vermelho partiu da varinha de Sirius em direção ao bruxo das trevas ao mesmo tempo em que o de Dumbledore, iniciando o duelo.

Em meio à confusão de feitiços, o elo que controlava Elinor foi quebrado, e a mulher caiu de joelhos no chão, tonta por ter ficado tanto tempo sob a maldição Imperio. Nos primeiros momentos, não teve certeza de onde estava. A pouca iluminação deu a falsa impressão de ainda estar na cela em Lestrange Fields. Um grito, porém, fez a sacerdotisa perceber que estava em outro lugar.

.- Elinor!

A mulher ergueu a cabeça ao escutar o chamado de Sirius, e com um misto de alegria e alívio por estar vendo ele novamente, sorriu, ignorando que chorava. Lentamente, se levantou, mas enquanto dava o primeiro passo na direção de Sirius, foi atingida por um feitiço imobilizante.

Sirius correu em direção da loira, mas os comensais se concentravam em deixar Elinor o mais longe possível do alcance dele. Todos atacavam os membros da Ordem de Dumbledore, pretendendo começar duelos, mas Sirius procurava se livrar dos comensais o mais rapidamente. O único objetivo que ele tinha era alcançar Elinor, porém, o efeito do feitiço terminou antes que ele se aproximasse.

.- Sirius!

A loira correu na direção dele, e ao se aproximar, ela deixou o corpo descansar no abraço de Sirius. Por alguns segundos, os dois esqueceram o que acontecia ao redor deles. Então, beijando a testa de Elinor, ele interrompeu o toque e falou.

.- Faça o que fizer, fique atrás de mim. Vou procurar o Harry para irmos embora.

Concordando com a cabeça, Elinor segurou a mão esquerda de Sirius, e o acompanhou pela sala circular. Ele segurava a varinha com a outra mão, em alerta, enquanto procurava Harry na escuridão. As luzes coloridas que cortavam o ar ajudavam a iluminar os rostos dos bruxos que duelavam, e assim, Sirius localizou o afilhado lutando contra um comensal. Enquanto se aproximava, Elinor percebeu que o comensal era Rabastan.

.- Eu cuido disso, Elinor! - Sirius murmurou. - Pegue o Harry e vão embora.

Sem esperar pela resposta da loira, Sirius tomou o lugar de Harry no duelo contra o rimão dela, e a resposta de Elinor veio depois que ela conseguiu conter a raiva.

.- Eu não vou deixar você aqui!

.- Isso não será preciso.

Elinor não precisou olhar para trás para saber que era Voldemort, e a voz dele foi o bastante para que a tensão tomasse o lugar da raiva que a loira sentia. Ao lado dela, Harry foi mais decidido e apontou a varinha para Voldemort, mas a atenção do bruxo estava voltada para Elinor.

.- Eu pensei que se tomasse o que a porta trancada guardava, poderia conseguir a vitória, mas agora vejo que há um outro jeito. Sem você, a porta não será aberta, e o poder que Potter poderia usar para me derrotar estará perdido.

Enquanto Voldemort falava, Harry, deduzindo que o bruxo estava distraído, tentou atacá-lo, mas o bruxo das trevas, percebendo os movimentos do rapaz, apontou a varinha para ele e disse o feitiço.

.- Estupefaça!

O feitiço fez com que Harry caísse perto de uma porta. Voldemort olhou com desprezo para o rapaz por alguns segundos antes de continuar.

.- Odeio quando me interrompem, e eu falava com você. Terei tempo bastante para o Potter quando acabarmos.

Enquanto o bruxo falava, Elinor caminhava lentamente para perto de Harry. Sem a varinha na mão, não tinha nenhuma defesa contra Vodemort.

Ao mesmo tempo, Sirius e Rabastan ainda duelavam. Os feitiços do comensal eram poderosos, mas Sirius os neutralizava com sucesso. O combate estava sendo difícil, por isso, foi com surpresa que Sirius viu o comensal parar de lutar.

.- Estupefaça! - Sirius disse, aproveitando a distração do adversário, mas ignorando-o, Rabastan desviou do feitiço e caminhou para a direita.

Então Sirius soube o que distraíra o comensal. A iluminação fraca não permitiu que ele visse o rosto de Elinor, mas ele a reconheceu enquanto tentava fugir de Voldemort. E sem notar que Rabastan fazia o mesmo, ele ergueu a varinha e os dois disseram o feitiço ao mesmo tempo.

.- Expelliarmus!

Voldemort largou a varinha como se tivesse levado um choque. O bruxo voltou os olhos furiosos para Rabastan e Sirius antes de avançar para cima de Elinor, encostando o corpo dela contra uma porta.

Uma forte luz branca surgiu imediatamente, iluminando intensamente o lugar. Quando ela desapareceu, Voldemort, Harry e Elinor tinham desaparecido.

* * *

A forte luz impediu que Elinor visse o que acontecia, e quando a luz desapareceu, ela não viu nada por alguns segundos. A visão voltou confusa. Ela esperava Sirius a encarando assustado, Rabastan apontando a varinha com determinação para Voldemort, raios de luzes coloridas cortando o ar, mas o lugar estava vazio e calmo. Era uma sala muito parecida com a que ela deixara, circular e escura, exceto por uma luz branca ao centro que parecia vir do chão. Era a sala da terceira visão.

Atrás de Elinor, Harry recuperava os sentidos, e observava a sala sem sentir o reconhecimento que a loira sentia. Mas deixou de pensar que sala era aquela quando escutou a voz de Voldemort, que se levantava depois de pegar a varinha.

.- Ora, então esse é o grande poder que me derrotaria? Nada? - ele disse, observando o lugar.

.- Eu ainda estou aqui – Harry disse, corajosamente.

Elinor voltou-se para trás, e pensando em Sirius, disse.

.- Harry, não vou permitir que você faça isso!

.- Ele invadiu o Ministério para me derrotar – Harry respondeu sem olhar para a loira, disposto a lutar. - Eu vou dar a oportunidade dele conseguir o que sempre quis.

.- Eu sei que você está ansioso para se encontrar com a sua querida mãe sangue-ruim, Potter – Voldemort disse com sarcasmo. -, mas antes, tenho assuntos inacabados com Elinor – ele encarou a loira com desprezo. - Você quer morrer defendendo esse inútil? Então terá o mesmo destino que a mãe dele – ele retirou a varinha de Elinor de suas vestes – Aqui está sua varinha.

Voldemort jogou a varinha no ar, mas antes que Elinor a segurasse, Harry lançou o primeiro feitiço contra o bruxo das trevas. O olhar da sacerdotisa estava fixo nos dois bruxos, mas sua mente estava concentrada no dia de sua inicialização. O que estava acontecendo lembrava o que vira em sua terceira visão, e ela não hesitou. Se chegara o omomento de decidir para quem era leal, Elinor estava preparada. Começou a caminhar na direção de Harry, mas antes que se aproximasse, uma força a puxou para trás, e ela caiu sentada no chão. Algo a impedia de se aproximar de Haery e Voldemort, e logo ela soube o que era.

Ao redor de Harry, começava a surgir vários rostos, nítidos o bastante para serem reconhecidos, mas seu corpo não era sólido. A única palavra que Elinor encontrou para definir o que eles eram foi sombras, e entre elas, a loira reconheceu vários rostos. Os Potter, ao lado de dois casais de idosos, Dumbledore, Remo, Sirius, Rony, Hermione, inúmeros alunos de Hogwarts... A sala, que antes parecia pequena, subitamente crescera para abrigar cada pessoa que amara e se importara com Harry o apoiar durante o duelo. A sacerodtisa olhou para Voldemort. Atrás dele, só havia a sombra de uma frágil mulher, que não passou desapercebida ao bruxo.

.- Mulher idiota – ele disse sem olhar para trás. - Não preciso de sua ajuda!

Apesar de Voldemort negar a ajuda, o vulto da mulher continuou atrás do bruxo, assim como os que estavam atrtás de Harry, mas sem interferir no duelo que acabara de começar com vantagem para o bruxo das trevas. Seus feitiços eram mais eficientes, e Harry, apesar de todo o preparo, sentia dificuldades em contra atacar.

Percebendo que a qualquer momento o rapaz poderia ficar fora de combate, Elinor decidiu interferir. Não poderia se aproximar dos dois, mas talvez um feitiço pudesse.

.- Estupefaça! - ela gritou o feitiço sem muita segurança. Duvidava se conseguiria atravessar a barreira, e estava certa.

O feitiço ricocheteou em uma barreira invisível e voltou na direção da loira, a derrubando no chão. Elinor, porém, não foi a única afetada. Dentro da barreira, o chão tremeu e Voldemort e Harry tiveram dificuldade em se manter de pé. O bruxo das trevas olhou irritado para a sacerdotisa.

.- Essa foi a última vez que você me interrompeu!

A varinha de Voldemort mirava a cabeça de Elinor, e ela olhava assustada enquanto o bruxo dizia o feitiço.

.- Avada Kedavra!

A barreira conseguiu impedir que o feitiço anterior acertasse Voldemort, mas não foi forte o bastante para segurar o feitiço fatal. A luz verde estava a centímetros de distância de Elinor. Não havia como desviar.

Harry, quando viu que a professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas seria morta, pensou imediatamente no padrinho. Desde que a mulher fora levada, Sirius estava distante, e apesar de disfarçar, o rapaz tinha noção de como ele estava sofrendo. E antes que pudesse pensar nas conseqüências, se atirou em frente da loira, a protegendo.

Voldemort arregalou os olhos em triunfo. A atitude tola de Harry era inesperada, mas vantajosa. O raio verde estava alcançando o peito do rapaz, mas ele não fechou os olhos. Encarava fixamente a luz verde, e se surpreendeu quando dois vultos surgiram em sua frente. As sombras de Lílian e Tiago Potter.

Elinor e Voldemort não acreditavam no que viam. Aqueles dois eram somente ecos do casal Potter, mas foram fortes o bastante para impedir que Harry morresse.

.- Vocês não passam de fantasmas! - Voldemort gritou enquanto se preparava para atacar novamente, mas os vultos se aproximaram em um círculo ao redor dele. - Saiam da minha frente! - o bruxo gritou, lançando, em seguida, feitiços na direção dos vultos, mas eles não eram afetados, e impediam que os feitiços atingissem Harry ou Elinor.

À medida que seus feitiços eram anulados, a fúria de Voldemort aumentava, e pressentindo que se ficassem na sala logo eles seriam afetados, Harry disse, sem desviar o olhar da estranha cena.

.- É melhor procurarmos uma saída - o rapaz pensava no que Dumbledore dissera há quase dois anos. Existem coisas piores do que a morte. Harry suspeitava que Voldemort não sairia mais daquela sala.

.- Mas não consigo ver nenhuma saída! - Elinor respondeu, nervosa.

.- Procure nas paredes – o rapaz disse, e correu para a parede, tateando.

Elinor o imitou, mas assim que tocou na parede, parou ao sentir ela esquentar. A loira se afastou, e viu o desenho de uma porta surgir.

.- Harry! - a sacerdotisa chamou pelo rapaz, pouco antes de novamente uma luz forte a impedisse de ver. Fechou os olhos instintivamente, e só os abriu quando sentiu que alguém a tocava.

.- Elinor!

A voz de Sirius fez com que ela abrisse os olhos, e por alguns segundos, viu a expressão de alívio no rosto do bruxo, mas logo a escuridão dominou tudo. A voz de Sirius foi ficando cada vez mais distante, até que Elinor desmaiou.

* * *

**N/A: **E lá se foi o penúltimo capítulo... Sim, o próximo é o último, e eu não faço a menor idéia de quando vou postar. Ainda não terminei de escrever, e depois que escrever, ainda vou ter que digitar. Vou fazer o possível pra agilizar, afinal, vocês devem estar querendo saber como tudo terminou...

**Yasmine**, que idéia você teve? Fiquei curiosa! Que bom que a fic está emmocionante! Eu também achei mais tensa que NMAL.

**Suki**, acho que eu respondi todas as suas perguntas. Se ficou faltando alguma, pode perguntar que eu respondo! E sobre os tamanhos dos capítulos da fic, é como dizem, tamanho não é documento ;) Ah, não se estressa com o tamanho da review. Adoro reviews gigantescas!

**Sheyla**, isso dos leitores perderem as esperanças de capítulos novos nas minhas fic é básico... Mas é melhor antes tarde do que nunca (nossa, tenho que parar de justificar minhas atitudes com ditos populares!). E deixa de besteira, não te acho chata por ficar exigindo mais capítulos. Como leitora, eu te entendo muito bem, e em minha defesa, só posso dizer que com computador quebrado não dá pra atualizar com tanta freqüência quanto eu queria...

**Ameria**, também adorei escrever a cena do tapa! E de todas as cenas da Bella e do Rabastan, hehehe. Vou seguir você pro sanatório, pode deixar :)

**Hiáskara**, não acredito! Finalmente você teve coragem de deixar uma review! Já estava me arrependendo de ter te dedicado a fic! Ah, isso que eu gosto de maltratar os leitores é a primeira coisa que eles percebem... E sobre 'Esperança', você já está cansada de brigar comigo por eu não ter salvo o último capítulo que eu escrevi em disquete... Mas estava tão ruim que eu não tive coragem, e meu pc quebrou... Justo quando eu estou com vontade de escrever...


	8. Amanhecer

**N/A: **Derfel pronuncia-se Dervel

8. AMANHECER

Regan Johnson tomava uma xícara de chá quando Daniel Hopkins entrou na sala.

.- Ela acordou, e quer falar com você.

Regan engoliu o chá num gole, e com um gesto de varinha, fez a xícara desaparecer. Ela praticamente correu até a enfermaria, mas quando abriu a porta, qualquer traço de nervosismo ou ansiedade havia desaparecido.

.- Bom dia, senhorita Lestrange, sou Regan Johnson, curandeira responsável.

.- Ótimo – a loira disse com altivez. – Então você pode me explicar porque não estou enxergando.

Regan suspirou, cansada. Desde que examinara Elinor Lestrange, notara que os olhos não reagiam involuntariamente à luz forte, e tentara vários métodos, mas nada funcionou. E agora chegara o difícil momento de explicar à mulher o que estava acontecendo.

Elinor não pôde deixar de notar a hesitação da curandeira, mas não se importou. Foi uma surpresa abrir os olhos e não ver nada. Ela queria explicações. Queria saber quando isso passaria. Sentia-se vulnerável por não poder enxergar, e não toleraria isso por muito tempo.

.- Eu não sei o que aconteceu – Regan disse, mais segura. – Pelo que Harry Potter disse, nada do que aconteceu poderia ter causado a cegueira. Vocês só saíram por uma porta no Departamento de Mistérios, vocês não foram atingidos por nenhum feitiço.

.- Mas havia uma luz! – Elinor protestou, interrompendo Regan rispidamente. – Uma luz forte mostrou a passagem, e então saímos.

.- Harry não disse nada sobre uma luz – a curandeira disse, intrigada. – Ele não esconderia isso, eu perguntei para ele se aconteceu algo estranho depois de ter percebido que você acordaria sem ver. A não ser... – ela disse, pensativa. -, se só você tenha visto a luz.

.- Olha, pouco me importa. Quero saber quanto tempo isso vai durar.

.- Não posso dizer uma data exata. Fizemos exames e não notamos nenhum problema com seus olhos, então sua cegueira deve ser temporária. Logo a senhorita estará enxergando. Eu marquei alguns exames...

Pela segunda vez, Regan foi interrompida. Alguém batia na porta, e depois de um primeiro impulso de ignorar as batidas, a curandeira abriu a porta, e observou, estupefata, uma jovem loira entrar na enfermaria. A mulher vestia um simples manto, mas sua atitude era a de uma rainha.

.- Pode nos deixar a sós?

A voz da estranha mulher era suave, e ela falava como se pedisse desculpas por interromper, mas Regan não pensou em negar o pedido, e saiu, sentindo uma forte admiração pela mulher.

.- Ceinwyn? – Elinor perguntou depois que Regan saiu.

.- Sim, querida.

.-O que você está fazendo aqui? Dumbledore pediu que você viesse?

.- Não, Elinor. Eu vim porque sabia que você precisaria de mim. Eu soube dias antes de você chegar em Avalon.

.- Como assim? – a loira perguntou, confusa.

.- Não é só você que possui o dom da Visão – ela respondeu com um sorriso gentil. – Eu vi você e Harry presos em uma sala, e você agora sabe do que estou falando. Eu sabia da existência dessa sala desde que ela surgiu, e vim ajudar você.

.- Então você pode fazer com que eu volte a enxergar? – a loira perguntou, ansiosa.

.- Não, Elinor. Você não vai voltar a enxergar. A sala deixou que você saísse, mas não sem fazer um sacrifício. E se você não fosse uma sacerdotisa de Avalon, você não teria conseguido encontrar a saída, e você e Harry teriam ficado presos.

.- Então foi para isso que me tornei uma sacerdotisa de Avalon? Para salvar Harry Potter?

.- Você conseguiu afastar as brumas, e esse é o teste final de uma sacerdotisa. Você não seria uma se não merecesse. Mas não foi somente por ser uma sacerdotisa que você ficou cega. Você era a chave para a sala trancada no Departamento de Mistérios, pois você conseguiu ver o que aconteceria atrás da sala, e depois da sala ser fechada, a chave estava destinada a enxergar somente suas visões. Isso foi algo que não pudemos evitar.

.- Então... – Elinor engoliu em seco. – nunca vou ver outra vez?

.- O olhar de Ceinwyn não era penalizado, mas preocupado.

.- Não, você não poderá mais enxergar.

Elinor sentiu a garganta seca, e não pôde controlar as lágrimas. Lembrou-se da última vez que viu Sirius, tão feliz por ela estar salva... E agora nunca mais veria o rosto dele. Não era justo, não depois do que passara. Mas também não seria justo com ele se ficasse. Ele deixaria de ter uma vida normal para ficar cuidando dela, e Elinor não queria que ele deixasse de ser feliz por causa dela.

.- Eu vou com você para Avalon – a loira falou sem nenhuma emoção.

.- Você tem certeza disso?- Ceinwyn perguntou, séria. – Existem pessoas por aqui que se preocupam com você, e não é por estar cega que elas vão se importar menos. Elas sentirão sua falta se você for, e você também sentirá saudade de todos que deixar aqui. Mas acho que você vai ouvir isso agora. Derfel e outros também querem falar com você.

.- Derfel?

.- Ah, me desculpe, sempre me esqueço que Alvo não usa mais seu antigo nome. Não decida nada antes de conversar com todos. Voltarei mais tarde.

Ceinwyn beijou a testa da sobrinha, e abriu a porta. Cumprimentou Dumbledore antes de sair, e depois de fechar a porta, o diretor aproximou-se do leito da loira.

.- Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu – o olhar de Dumbledore estava cansado. Era como se finalmente sentisse o peso de todos os anos de luta contra Voldemort.

O rosto de Elinor estava voltado para o lado. Com dificuldade, conseguiu controlar a raiva. Para Dumbledore, ela não devia ter sido mais que um meio para evitar a vitória de Voldemort, mas para que isso acontecesse, teve que ficar cega.

.- Eu não quero falar sobre isso – ela disse, irritada.

Dumbledore olhou para Elinor com gentileza.

.- Tem coisas que você precisa saber para entender o que está acontecendo.

.- Como está o Harry? – ela perguntou, querendo mudar o assunto.

.- Ele está bem, já recebeu alta, mas não vim aqui falar dele. Você deve ter perguntas sobre o que aconteceu, e vim respondê-las.

Dumbledore esperou que Elinor falasse algo, mas ela permaneceu calada.

.- Eu entendo sua atitude – ele continuou. -, mesmo sem concordar, mas você precisa saber porque foi envolvida nisso.

.- Ceinwyn já me falou. Não precisa perder seu tempo.

.- Ceinwyn só conhece uma parte da história. Ela nunca entendeu como aquela sala apareceu no Departamento de Mistérios. A sala surgiu quando a profecia uniu Harry a Voldemort. Ela surgiu do sacrifício por amor de Lílian Potter, uma magia pura, e por isso, a sala só poderia ser aberta por alguém que possuísse o dom da magia pura. O ódio também era uma magia pura, por isso, eu e Ceinwyn enfeitiçamos a sala para que somente uma vidente de Avalon pudesse abri-la, mas quem abrisse a sala perderia a visão ao sair. Na época, pensamos que a pessoa perderia a vidência, e não o sentido da visão. Infelizmente, por minha culpa você está cega.

O rosto de Elinor estava voltado para Dumbledore, mesmo que ela não o enxergasse. Reconhecia que Dumbledore não tivera outra escolha, mas ela gostaria de ter podido escolher também.

.- Eu também vim para de falar de outro sacrifício. Harry me falou que Voldemort tentou matar você, mas ele tentou impedir se jogando à sua frente, pois ele sabia como você era importante para Sirius. Harry estava disposto a morrer para que você e Sirius pudessem ficar juntos. Ainda está disposta a ir embora?

Quando Elinor respondeu, a voz saiu rouca, fraca.

.- Como posso ficar se agora estou cega? – novamente, as lágrimas saíram de seus olhos. – Se ficar, serei um empecilho na vida de todos.

.- Às vezes, quando possuímos um dom em abundância, não percebemos que o temos. Além disso, se perdemos a confiança em nós mesmos, esquecemos nossas habilidades. E se você ainda tem dúvidas, deveria falar com mais alguém.

Adivinhando o que Dumbledore pretendia fazer, Elinor protestou.

.- Não, Dumbledore!

Mas o diretor saiu, fingindo não escutar a loira falar, e, minutos depois, a porta se abriu pela terceira vez, e Sirius entrou.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele se aproximou de Elinor, e segurou as mãos dela entre as suas, sem dar oportunidade para ela evitar o toque.

Assim que sentiu a pele de Sirius, a escuridão foi desaparecendo para dar lugar a uma rua coberta de neve. Era Hogsmeade, e na rua, Elinor viu a si mesma se despedindo de Sirius.

O bruxo esperou a mulher se afastar antes de entrar numa loja, onde imediatamente um vendedor foi falar com ele.

.- Ah, senhor Black, sua encomenda chegou ontem.

.- Ótimo! – ele sorriu, satisfeito, e esperou o vendedor voltar com uma pequena caixa preta.

.- Aqui está, senhor Black, uma excelente escolha. Ela ficará muito contente.

Sem estar realmente escutando o vendedor, Sirius abriu a caixa e admirou o anel. Era perfeito para Elinor, fino, feito de prata com uma jóia de um azul parecido com os dos olhos da mulher. A visão, porém, foi substituída por outra.

Era a sala de espera do St. Mungus. Remo conversava com Sirius quando Regan se aproximou.

.- Elinor acordou, mas Dumbledore está com ela, agora.

.- Como ela está? – Sirius perguntou, já de pé, sem conseguir controlar a ansiedade.

.- Ela está bem, mas... – ela gaguejou, sem saber como dar a notícia para Sirius. – a Senhora me disse que eu estava enganada. Apesar de todos os exames indicarem que a cegueira era temporária, ela não voltará a enxergar – ela fez uma pausa antes de continuar. – Eu... sinto muito...

Ao ouvir a notícia, Sirius balançou a cabeça.

.- Não, isso não é verdade. Ceinwyn está enganada. Ela não sabe nada de medibruxaria!

.- Ela disse que sabia o que aconteceria a Elinor depois que saísse da sala, e que não tem nenhuma dúvida.

A voz de Regan saiu em tom nervoso. Tanto ela quanto Remo esperavam a reação de Sirius. Ele estava calado, mas era quase possível para os dois sentirem a tensão dele. Elinor, que estava tendo a visão, porém, sentia a mesma angústia misturada com raiva por não ter podido fazer nada. E sem que nenhum dos dois esperasse, ele se levantou e foi em direção à enfermaria.

.- Para onde você vai? – Remo perguntou, seguindo o amigo.

.- Preciso ver Elinor. Não posso deixar que ela vá embora.

.- Do que você está falando?

.- Ela vai querer ir embora quando souber que vai ficar cega. Ela não vai querer ficar aqui sabendo que vai ter que ficar dependendo de mim, mas ela precisa saber... – ele disse sem olhar para Remo.

.- Remo – o bruxo parou ao sentir a mão negra de Regan tocar seu braço. – Deixe ele ir. Eles precisam mesmo conversar.

Sirius mal percebeu Dumbledore parado próximo à enfermaria. Entrou sem saber se convenceria Elinor a ficar, e aos poucos, a imagem foi escurecendo, e a visão desapareceu.

.- Sirius... – ela disse sem imaginar que falaria num tom tão trêmulo. Sentira as mesmas emoções que ele, e estava sem palavras. – Eu não poderia...

.- Eu não vou deixar... – ele começou, mas a loira o interrompeu.

.- Eu não poderia ir embora sabendo o que você sente por mim. Você não está pensando que terá que cuidar de mim, mas que se eu for, você vai ficar sozinho – Sirius encarou Elinor com surpresa por ela estar sabendo disso, mas ela sorria. – Eu senti o que você sentiu quando me tocou. Ainda sinto – ela apertou a mão dele. – Seria uma injustiça para nós dois se ficássemos separados. Sirius – ela tocou o rosto dele - , eu aceito.

Por alguns segundos, a surpresa impediu que Sirius reagisse, mas logo um sorriso surgiu no rosto dele, e, segurando a mão de Elinor, ele colocou a aliança no dedo dela.

.- Quer saber o que acabei de ver?

.- Não. Nós faremos o nosso futuro. Juntos.

* * *

.- O que aconteceu depois? – um garoto de nove anos e cabelos loiros, sentado no chão, ao lado da cadeira em que a loira estava sentada perguntou.

.- Voltamos para Hogwarts, e continuamos a dar aulas até o fim do semestre, Castor. Depois, compramos uma casa aqui em Hogsmeade e nós moramos aqui desde então, mas isso não é novo para vocês.

.- Você e papai continuaram a ensinar em Hogwarts? – um garoto de cabelos escuros, o rosto quase idêntico ao de Castor, e sentado ao lado dele, perguntou.

.- Eu fiz questão de continuar, Pollux. Dumbledore me contratou por um ano, e eu fiquei até o fim do contrato.

.- O que aconteceu com o tio Bastian? – a garota de cabelos loiros e olhos acinzentados, um pouco mais velha que a outra menina, perguntou.

.- Ceinwyn o levou para Avalon, mas acho que o veremos em breve, Aileen.

.- E foi no hospital que o tio Remo e a tia Regan se conheceram? – uma garotinha de quatro anos e cabelos castanhos, sentada no colo da mulher, perguntou.

.- Bem, eles já se conheciam em Hogwarts, Deneb, mas se reencontraram no St. Mungus, e três anos depois, se casaram.

.- O tio Harry morou aqui? – Castor perguntou, enquanto Deneb bocejava.

.- Ele morou antes de se tornar um auror, junto com o tio Rony, mas depois que ele se formou, se casou com a tia Luna e foram morar em Godric's Hollow. Mas agora chega, Deneb está quase dormindo, a hora de dormir já passou há muito, e o pai de vocês está parado há meia hora.

A menção do pai fez com que as quatro crianças esquecessem de reclamar por estarem indo dormir. Elas correram para o pai, e ele levou as crianças para o quarto. Minutos depois, ele voltou para a sala e encontrou a esposa em pé, esperando por ele.

Os olhos de Elinor não podiam ver, mas ainda possuíam o mesmo brilho, e para Sirius, doze anos não pareciam ter nenhum efeito no rosto dela. Ele a beijou, e os dois foram juntos até o quarto que dividiam.

.- Estava contando a nossa história?

.- Somente as partes que eles podem saber – ela disse em tom divertido, o rosto voltado para o marido, em sua mente, vendo as feições cansadas e o cabelo que começava a ficar branco, mas o que lhe chamava a atenção era a felicidade no olhar dele.

.- O que você quis dizer sobre "logo veremos o tio Bastian?"

Ela ficou séria, e falou.

.- Eu vou precisar ir para Avalon, mas não se preocupe, eu vou voltar.

Elinor não quis falar sobre Aileen. Desde que estava grávida, sentia que a filha estava destinada a ser uma sacerdotisa, mas não queria separar Sirius da filha.

.- É bom você levar Aileen – ele disse, surpreendendo a esposa.

.- Sirius, se você não quiser...

.- Avalon é o lugar dela – ele disse em tom decidido, tentando convencer Elinor e a si mesmo também.

.- Não vai ser agora. Ainda temos tempo – a mulher disse, tentando consolar o marido.

.- Então não vamos desperdiçar esse tempo pensando em quando Aileen vai embora.

.- Ela nunca vai nos deixar realmente, Sirius – ela disse, emocionada, abraçada ao marido, e os dois ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio antes dela continuar. – Você se arrepende de ter ficado comigo?

.- Nunca. E não quero que Aileen se arrependa. Vamos deixar ela ir para onde será feliz.

Sirius beijou Elinor na testa, e em seguida, nos lábios. Os dois pensavam nas mudanças que aconteceriam em breve, mas não lamentavam. Estavam tomando a decisão certa em deixar a filha seguir o caminho dela, como eles fizeram.

**FIM**

* * *

**A VEZ DA AUTORA**

Ahm? Acabou? De verdade?

Acabou. Esse é o fim. Não vai haver uma terceira parte. Se surgir a idéia, uma short ou songfic, mas nada mais do que isso. É mesmo o fim. Eu sei que é um final em aberto, mas achei que seria melhor assim. Não é realmente um final feliz, mas eu quis mostrar o que aconteceu depois deles ficarem juntos. Não é só porque Sirius e Elinor ficaram juntos que os problemas acabaram. Sobre a Elinor ficar cega, eu decidi assim porque eles estavam em uma guerra, e uma guerra atinge as pessoas de diversas maneiras, emocionalmente e fisicamente. Além disso, eu nunca vi nenhum personagem deficiente nos livros, e achei interessante colocar isso. Quem leu 'Em Meio à Escuridão' sabe que eu criei um personagem deficiente físico, e foi por essa razão. E para quem leu 'Whole Again – Epilogue', vai notar certas semelhanças que não estão aí por mera coincidência. É uma espécie de homenagem, e como eu queria que os leitores soubessem o destino de alguns personagens, decidi que no final, os leitores descobririam que a Elinor estava contando a história para os filhos – uma versão editada, claro :p.

Sobre essa fic, 'Atrás das Sombras', mesmo sem estar com meu pc e tendo que escrever num caderno e digitar no laboratório de informática ou na casa de amigos, foi ótimo escrever (aliás, agradeçam à Hiáskara por lerem esse capítulo hoje, e não na semana que vem, ela cedeu o computador pra eu digitar – e de jeito nenhum ela queria ler, cof, cof)! Foi bem mais fácil que a primeira parte. Quando eu tiver com meu computador, prometo revisar e corrigir os erros de concordância, mandar betar (Ameria, você está contratada!), e reposto as duas fics.

**AGRADECIMENTOS**

Em primeiro lugar, a todos os meus leitores pacientes. A todos que me encheram o saco para eu continuar com 'No Meio de Algum Lugar' quando eu tive um bloqueio e parei de escrever, os que pediram que eu fizesse a segunda parte... Agradeço também aos que leram, tendo colocado review ou não. Só quero deixar bem claro que eu gosto mais do que revisaram! Brincadeira, brincadeira. Acho que já é muito bom alguém ler a minha fic! Isso é o que importa, no fim das contas :)


End file.
